Recuérdame
by V.Valentine's OTP
Summary: Sephiroth, que tras morir y recobrar sus recuerdos, recupera tb su verdadera personalidad, vuelve a la vida a pedido de Aerith y Lucrecia para detener el peligro que amenaza al planeta, ¿cuáles serán los motivos que lo impulsan a volver? Sephentine, YAOI.
1. Chapter 1 Despertar

RECUERDAME

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VII son propiedad de Square Enix (y obviamente Vincent le pertenece a Sephiroth en mi cerebro y en mi corazón XD)

Agradezco mucho a mi amiga Cris Perez Farraces (Valteria) que me ayudo con este fic escrito a duo (ella se ocupó de Vincent) y a mi preciosísima betareader Sara Casanovas (makie-sama) sin la que esta pequeña historia nunca hubiera visto la luz…ni saben ¡el horror de gramática que tuvo que corregir! sin olvidar los tiempos verbales directamente venidos del infierno que puedo producir… por favor a ella todas sus alabanzas y agradecimientos también.

Espero disfruten de este fic, tanto como yo lo hice soñando la historia de estos dos. SEPHENTINE 4EVA!!!!

Capítulo 1 Despertar

Abrí los ojos, me encontré nuevamente en un tanque de mako, enfocando la vista exploré el perímetro.

El lugar me es tan conocido, otra vez esta sensación redundante, como si nada hubiese cambiado, un irónico déjà vu.

Visité este lugar en repetidas ocasiones durante mi niñez y adolescencia, los laboratorios subterráneos, cercanos a la torre ShinRa, ahora lucen levemente diferentes… están, nuevos, es posible que los hayan reformado, aunque básicamente la estructura parece la misma, es obvio que son mucho más modernos, amplios y tienen mejor equipamiento que los de la mansión, pero no por ello dejan de ser laboratorios…lugares cerrados, como cárceles, donde innumerables actos escabrosos fueron cometidos, pero sobre gente inocente y en nombre de la ciencia.

La luz blanca artificial está momentáneamente apagada y sólo el resplandor del tanque junto con algunas lámparas tenues iluminan la habitación, este tipo de consideraciones no son muy habituales en un lugar como este, al parecer el personal encargado esperaba que continuase dormido.

Innumerables equipos fueron dispuestos en el lugar, tal parece que ShinRa puso a gran parte del personal en este proyecto…hasta hay un vigía de turno. Desde mi contenedor observo como llama al equipo tras notar que desperté, aun estoy atontado y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos un instante.

Sensorialmente estos siete años no han existido, en unas horas quizás me espere ese vacío y monótono transcurrir de la vida. Sin embargo, hay diferencia, una muy significativa. Hojo no está aquí… no me observa con esa mueca burlona, no me irrita con su presencia intrusiva ni con sus comentarios mordaces, en su lugar, Rufus ShinRa junto a un numeroso equipo de científicos desconocidos, todos se afanan por cumplir su labor con éxito, con eficiencia, tal y como lo exige el joven presidente, a su lado está esa niña. Lucrecia me mencionó su nombre… ¿Shelke?, ella debe ser la informante, la conexión con el lifestream…

Con los sentidos aún adormecidos, escucho a ShinRa dar instrucciones, todo está listo para sacarme. Este cuerpo parece más pesado y el murmullo de mi ma… de Jénova lo puedo percibir emergiendo desde la parte baja de mi nuca, constante y molesto, como siempre.

"_Esta vez será todo distinto"_

Esas son las palabras con las que las dos mujeres intentaron persuadirme para volver, de ser por mí, Jénova, Chaos o cualquiera, podía hacer con el planeta lo que le venga en gana. No obstante, después de recuperar todos esos momentos arrebatados de mi memoria, motivos propios comenzaron a surgir en mi mente, fantasías de un futuro, anhelos y esa sensación tan ajena en mi pecho, me produce ansia, inquietud, percepciones corporales lejanas pero de alguna forma conocidas.

Si mi razón para volver era "él", le buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras, esta vez nada me impediría tenerle, era lo justo para ambos… además en esta ocasión parecía que el planeta mismo conspiraba a mi favor.

Después de casi dos días de pruebas y revisiones constantes, no había indicios de fallos ni síntomas de ningún tipo, el largo procedimiento fue eficaz, se cumplió según lo esperado y los resultados eran favorables. Rufus estaba complacido, el clon se encontraba en perfecto estado y la "transferencia" de energía vital había sido un éxito.

Shelke, a su vez, nos informó que la muchacha a la que asesiné, Aerith, no había logrado contactar con Strife apropiadamente, razón por la que ShinRa envió a un par de turkos a buscarle, porque aunque la colaboración de Strife no era particularmente necesaria, el hecho de ponerle al tanto para que no interviniese en un momento inapropiado parecía ser lo más recomendable, ya que la situación era algo difícil y en un plazo corto, aunque indeterminado, podía tornarse crítica.

Una vez terminadas las pruebas, como el joven presidente consideraba que mi manera habitual de vestir era algo llamativa y que aún requeriría bastante tiempo y recursos el limpiar mi nombre junto al de la compañía, mandó a confeccionar un traje de Soldier a mi medida. Era peculiar el vestir como Angeal a estas alturas y aunque el vestuario era bastante cómodo no creía poder acostumbrarme a trenzar mi cabello para esconderlo dentro de un casco. Sin embargo muchas cosas estaban cambiando y esta vez debería ser así para facilitarlo todo.

Debía partir inmediatamente, el turko pelirrojo me llevaría en helicóptero hasta la mansión, mi objetivo fue visto por el lugar, el turko me ayudaría a encontrar su rastro, ya que por lo que el presidente dio a entender, se especializaba en labores de rastreo.

El salir de los laboratorios subterráneos cercanos al edificio de la Compañía me liberaba en cierto modo la tensión, el aire denso era sustituido por una fría brisa nocturna.

El volver a vivir, era extraño…


	2. Chapter 2 polvo

RECUERDAME

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VII son propiedad de Square Enix (y obviamente Vincent le pertenece a Sephiroth en mi cerebro y en mi corazón XD)

Agradezco mucho a mi amiga Cris Pérez Farraces (Valteria) que me ayudo con este fic escrito a duo (ella se ocupó de Vincent) y a mi preciosísima betareader Sara Casanovas (makie-sama) sin la que esta pequeña historia nunca hubiera visto la luz…ni saben ¡el horror de gramática que tuvo que corregir! sin olvidar los tiempos verbales directamente venidos del infierno que puedo producir… por favor a ella todas sus alabanzas y agradecimientos también.

Espero disfruten de este fic, tanto como yo lo hice soñando la historia de estos dos. SEPHENTINE 4EVA!!!!

Tamborilero: ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos leemos X3

Capítulo 2 polvo

Me aproximé al helicóptero, acomodé la trenza en el casco y me lo puse en la cabeza, no había tiempo. Trepé ágilmente a su interior donde el turko ya estaba en posición.

—Vámonos.

Reno asintió y despegó, mientras nos elevábamos recibió algunas instrucciones de su compañero Rude por el intercomunicador y aceleró levemente.

Fue un viaje silencioso, algo fuera de lo común en mi acompañante, probablemente se sentiría inquieto por mi presencia, después de todo si alguien debía volver de entre los muertos, era el menos indicado.

Nos alejamos de la ciudad, sus luces se disiparon en cuanto nos aproximamos al mar, Midgar después del incidente, debió haber quedado prácticamente en ruinas, sin embargo pude notar que las labores de reconstrucción que ShinRa emprendió iban muy avanzadas, Rufus parecía haber tomado muy en serio el asunto de recobrar la credibilidad de la Corporación y no escatimó en gastos o esfuerzos, a este paso Midgar...o ¿Cómo la llamaban ahora? ¿Edge? volvería a ser una metrópoli activa y pujante, posiblemente más que en el pasado. Edge… muchas cosas habían cambiado, me pregunté si él también lo habría hecho…

El mar me calmaba, el sonido de las olas y su imagen casi monótona parecía suspenderse en el tiempo, un manto oscuro y frío, sólo para ser disfrutado en silencio, había pequeños instantes en los que la vida hasta podía ser agradable...

Cerca de las playas de Costa del Sol, la brisa se tornó tibia, a lo lejos divisé el centelleo de los hoteles y pude percibir el murmullo casi perpetuo de la gente, el ambiente festivo de turismo y relax se perdía en el horizonte.

Pasamos de largo, igual que hicimos con las montañas que rodeaban North Corel, el olor salado del mar quedó atrás para dar paso al frío que anunciaba nuestra llegada a Nibelheim, ese pequeño y oscuro pueblo, desolado, contrahecho y lleno de recuerdos indeseables al que ansiaba llegar… el objetivo esperaba por mi allí.

Aterrizamos en un descampado cercano e ingresamos en la Mansión, los recuerdos me conectaron con la estructura, ahora podía captar todo el tiempo transcurrido, al mirar alrededor todo había cambiado, para mí, el deterioro parecía haberse acumulado en un segundo.

El tapiz raído por el tiempo se descolgaba dando lugar a un fino musgo grisáceo, las telarañas se extendían desde los rincones como pequeños velos blanquecinos, un distintivo aroma a rancio cargaba el aire levemente, todo el lugar exudaba decadencia, conforme mis ojos recorrían estas viejas paredes, ellas recobraban sus colores bajo la luz del pasado, mi niñez. Aunque en ese tiempo todo me parecía gris, ahora las imágenes de esos días aparentan recobrar nueva vida, hasta lozanía comparados con lo que percibían mis sentidos, el polvo blancuzco cubriéndolo todo con una leve capa acumulada por los años, la madera de las escaleras se encontraba reseca y ya casi vencida, hasta los ventanales superiores habían perdido su tinte, era extraño recordar su colorido ahora, cuando al parecer en su tiempo no los viví.

Reno hizo señas para indicarme que iría al sótano, se desplazó en silencio, pero le detuve, no sentía la presencia del que buscaba.

—Está vacía

Reno dio un respingo ante mi voz que retumbó levemente en la sala, por lo visto no esperaba que hablase, según parece me tomaba por un autómata o algo similar, sus reacciones no dejaban de ser interesantes, supongo que eran las mismas de cualquiera que me viese en pie y deambulando por los alrededores, un clon…una mueca triste quiso formarse en mi rostro, estos sentimientos eran casi exasperantes, pero sobre todo inútiles, por un instante deseé no haberlos recuperado.

Reno se tranquilizó, pensó por un instante, y murmuró para sí.

—¿Dónde puede estar…?

Una idea se formó y dijo despreocupadamente.

—Mmm… personalmente estaría en un bar, pero conociendo la vitalidad que le caracteriza posiblemente esté en un hotel no muy lejos de aquí, veamos… —sus ojos juguetearon por la habitación mientras con una mano en la cintura dejó que la otra acariciara su boca y mentón, miró intensamente a su alrededor en busca de alguna pista— las huellas muestran cansancio, así que no creo que tenga apuro, es posible que vuelva por la mañana o que esté en el sótano ahora mismo.

—No está aquí y no esperaré. —Respondí con determinación—. Nos dividiremos, tú iras hacia el este, inspecciona todas las habitaciones tanto en posadas como en hoteles, hazlo a distancia no quiero errores, infórmame inmediatamente —dije señalando el intercomunicador que tenía en el oído—, ten cuidado en los callejones.

—Sí, señor —Reno hizo un gesto burlón con la mano en la frente, saludó sonriendo y se marchó en silencio, por lo visto había recobrado su confianza, era un turko peculiar. A pesar de lo que uno pudiese suponer era bastante eficiente, no esperaba menos teniendo en cuenta para quien trabajaba.

Sería mejor utilizar las últimas horas de la noche para revisar todos los hoteles, así todo resultaría más fácil, por lo que decía Reno debía seguir en el pueblo.

Marché apresuradamente en dirección contraria, cuando me aproximaba al tercer edificio que debía revisar trepé a un árbol para inspeccionar mejor las habitaciones, sentí una presencia conocida, entre las sombras me deslicé hacia el tejado, me aproximé a la ventana, allí estaba.

Dormía, entré en silencio, aparentemente Chaos interfería con sus sentidos, ya que no se había percatado aún de mi presencia, me aproximé a la cama, otra pesadilla, me quité el casco y me incliné hacia él para observarle, no pude evitar el deseo de tocar su mejilla, pero no me atreví realmente a hacerlo, hacía tanto tiempo Vincent....demasiado...

Lucía realmente cansado, las ojeras que casi constantemente rodeaban sus ojos se habían oscurecido, estaba aun más pálido de como recordaba haberle visto la última vez...en aquel ataúd, cerré los ojos para tratar de disipar esa imagen que ocasionó tanto dolor e ira, hasta parecía haber retrocedido a sus peores temporadas en el laboratorio, todo esto le estaba deteriorando el cuerpo y la conciencia, debía frenarlo, regresé para eso.

En la cama y aun considerando su estatura, lucía pequeño y frágil, medio encogido en un ovillo, como tratando de aislarse del mundo, huir de sí mismo, esconderse de lo que habitaba en él, su cabello negro parecía una mancha de tinta, suave, rebelde, había perdido brillo, tal vez por el estrés estos días fueron difíciles para ti ¿verdad?—musité en mi mente suspirando—, como quisiera que no pasaras por esto…

Por un segundo, en esta noche sin luna, todo el rojo profundo de su capa lució más oscuro, casi amenazante, Vincent en medio de ella como en un charco de sangre, querría quitársela y borrar esa evocación pero tan sólo observé en silencio como sus puntas carcomidas parecían flotar, como pequeñas algas diluyéndose en el aire, tenía vida, lo sabía muy bien, pero como su dueño, dormía ahora más profundamente…


	3. Chapter 3 miedos

RECUERDAME

Tamborilero: ¡gracias por los reviews! I love you! X3

Capítulo 3 miedos

Casi de forma automática palpo mi arma para comprobar que sigue a mi lado, extrañamente y a pesar de la capa, mi cuerpo parece sentir frío, el metal dorado de mi brazo izquierdo me da un dolor sordo, está levemente entumecido, hace tanto tiempo que no tenía esta impresión que hasta me parece intrusa, la de alguien más, basta Valentine, debes controlarte me reprocho mientras trato de reprimir el escalofrío que me recorre la espalda ¿qué me está sucediendo? aunque conozco la respuesta o la intuyo muy bien, intento convencerme de que sólo se trata de agotamiento físico, lo estoy resintiendo.

Me arropo con la capa y deambulo sin rumbo por las oscuras y desiertas calles de Nibelheim. No hace ni una hora que ha anochecido, pero ya no queda nadie fuera de su casa. Sonrío con tristeza al pensar en la suerte que tiene esa gente. A veces yo también desearía tener un lugar al que volver, un hogar en el que alguien me estuviese esperando…una vida, o tan sólo una esperanza de ella.

Camino durante unos minutos más, sintiendo el tranquilizador peso de Cerberus en mi cadera. Me temo que ésa será mi única compañía…

Ya casi he llegado a las afueras de la ciudad y aunque desearía huir, perderme en las montañas congeladas y aislarme lo más posible de la gente, de toda forma de vida, por si llegase a suceder lo peor… aún mantengo la esperanza de encontrar una solución, acabar con esto pronto…a pesar de no querer regresar allí, los laboratorios de la Mansión ShinRa son idóneos para conseguir lo que pretendo.

La luna llena ilumina mi camino y las estrellas brillan con fuerza en el frío cielo invernal. Pero no siento ningún deseo de acostarme, y no es porque no esté cansado, sino porque temo volver a revivir el horror que desde aquellos días en los laboratorios plagan mis noches de pesadillas…eso o algo peor…

Me siento mental y físicamente agotado, Chaos me está consumiendo y se ha tornado un problema serio el controlarlo. No puedo dormir ahora. No debo.

Sin darme cuenta, he vuelto a la vieja ermita en ruinas que descubrí mientras paseaba hace un par de noches. Me gusta este lugar. Es tranquilo y silencioso aunque también un poco triste pero, a la vez, resulta hermoso. Pese a que la mayoría de los muros se han derrumbado, el campanario aún se conserva en buen estado. Subo al tejado sin problemas y observo la silenciosa ciudad desde aquí. La brisa nocturna agita mi cabello con furia. A lo lejos, la negra Mansión se alza imponente, cubriendo la luz de la luna y sumiendo el mundo en la oscuridad.

Sé que debo regresar allí, pero prefiero no pasar la noche en ella, los recuerdos que me provoca son muy fuertes y podrían hacerme perder el control, no puedo dejar que eso pase.

Desde que sé de ellos, he temido a los monstruos que comparten mi cuerpo, esa presencia intrusa que se adueña de mi existencia, mi cuerpo, mente… en el momento en que mi vida peligra, me aflige, el hecho de sólo poder observar desde un lugar aislado en mi conciencia, mientras mi cuerpo se transforma y ataca, me hace sentir más que impotente, abrumado, inútil.

Cuantas veces desee librarme de los entes que me habitan para vivir una vida normal, tener el control de mis emociones, mis actos, sentirme seguro conmigo mismo, pero sólo me siento incómodo y con ansias, casi desesperadas de control, de frenar el instinto bestial que me domina en las transformaciones, sentir que soy un poco humano.

Conforme han pasado los años, ya que no he podido librarme, he aprendido a aceptarlos con resignación casi forzada, hace un tiempo hasta deseé vivir, continuar hasta encontrar la forma, aprender poco a poco a dominarlos, cuanto lo deseaba, sin embargo ahora no tengo deseos, tan sólo temores, dudas…ahora pierdo la conciencia, cuando me transformo todo recuerdo se elimina y vuelvo del trance en blanco, despierto en una poza de sangre rodeado de vísceras de algún animal, sin saber que sucedió.

La primera vez creí que enloquecería, perder así los fragmentos más horribles de mi vida… no tengo ni siquiera conciencia de cuando empiezan, y cuando terminan, es como reencontrarme conmigo mismo en medio del vacío, ¿qué día es hoy?, ¿qué sucedió? ¿De quién es la sangre?, mis días son más terribles que la peor de mis pesadillas...ahora las vivo al despertar…

Tengo miedo, temo volver y haber matado a la gente que debía proteger, haber destruido los últimos fragmentos de humanidad que aún conservo, temo continuar un día mas sólo para presenciar ese aterrador instante, temo vivir….y aunque desde pequeño me temí a mí mismo, ahora también le temo al tiempo, al futuro, a regresar y a seguir vivo.

Sacudo la cabeza tratando de librarme de los lúgubres pensamientos que llenan mi mente tras esa visión. Será mejor que vuelva al hotel en el que me alojo provisionalmente. Ya sólo me falta conseguir un par de químicos más y todo estará listo. Mañana temprano debo encontrar a la persona que me traerá el pedido aquí y pasar la noche en la Mansión sólo intensificaría mis recuerdos y alteraría aún más mis ideas.

Con pasos cansados, entro en la habitación y me tumbo en la cama, resignado a pasar otra larga noche de vigilia, soledad y recuerdos. Diariamente, lucho por no dormir para evitar las pesadillas que me despiertan más de una vez y ahora también para no perder la conciencia… aún no ha sucedido mientras duermo pero me inquieta la idea, al final, el cansancio me supera y me quedo dormido.

Aunque ya deben haber pasado unas horas, me parece no haber dormido más que unos minutos, cuando una extraña sensación me alerta. Tenso todos los músculos del cuerpo y busco a Cerberus con la mano derecha. Agarro la culata con fuerza y amartillo la pistola un segundo antes de abrir los ojos y apuntar al pecho de una figura desconocida que se oculta entre las sombras.

—¿Quién eres?

o – o – o

Sephiroth que esperaba una reacción similar, instantáneamente y casi por reflejo desvió el arma con la izquierda.

—Perdóname.

Dijo en voz baja mientras aproximaba una materia al rostro del pistolero y activándola sometió a Vincent a un profundo sueño.

Por lo menos mientras la materia haga efecto, cesaran las pesadillas. pensó el albino. Le miró un instante mientras encendía el intercomunicador que llevaba en el oído.

—Lo tengo, ve al helicóptero, diez minutos.

Cortó la comunicación y continuó contemplando su pálido rostro, lucía agotado, qué ganas de besarle… no… por el momento, sería mejor concentrarse en la tarea.

El ex general acarició su cabello y con delicadeza levantó su torso y le colocó sobre el hombro, no pesaba casi nada, siempre fue delgado y aunque desde que le conoció le pareció frágil y la potencia física nunca fue el punto fuerte de Vincent, Sephiroth frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que parecía haber adelgazado aún más.

Salió por la ventana con movimientos felinos, se descolgó por el árbol y en silencio, con total sigilo, se encaminó hacia la mansión llevando sobre los hombros a su preciado rehén.

Durante el viaje de regreso Reno parecía haber recuperado la confianza junto con el habla, parloteando y haciendo preguntas sin cesar, las cuales Sephiroth ignoraba completamente centrando toda su atención en Vincent que dormía apacible en su regazo.

El ex general le miraba absorto, siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración con los ojos y apartando los cabellos que la brisa desordenaba en el vuelo, a pesar de la inexpresividad en su rostro, se esforzaba por conservar una postura rígida, casi tensa, conteniéndose ante las miradas inoportunas que el turko dirigía en su dirección mientras platicaba.

Ansiedad, eso era lo menos que Vincent incitaba, el pensar que sería él quien le conduciría nuevamente a los laboratorios para las pruebas que esperaban por ambos le provocaba culpa, un sentimiento tan foráneo para él, tan antiguo que era extraño recordarlo ahora, sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Era más que irónico, tantas veces en el pasado se había esforzado por sacarle de allí y ahora, era allí mismo a donde debía llevarle, vaya que la vida se burlaba de él.

Una vez dentro, colocó suavemente el cuerpo de Vincent en una de las tan familiares mesas metálicas que repetidas veces había utilizado en su niñez, seguidamente con la mirada más amenazante que podía proyectar, sugería a ShinRa una dolorosa muerte si algo fuera de lo planeado llegaba a suceder.

Como medida de prevención, el cuerpo debía ser inmovilizado con bandas de acero, Sephiroth lo sabía aunque no le agradaba la idea.

Las pruebas comenzarían de inmediato y Sephiroth debía ingresar a un tanque de mako para facilitar el trabajo y minimizar las fallas, siguiendo órdenes del presidente la camilla de Vincent se ubicaría justo al frente, así él no perdería detalle de lo que fuese realizado. Esta vez no permitiría que nadie los separase, antes daría su vida y tal como lo hizo una vez, eso sería sólo después de acabar con todo, inclusive el planeta de ser necesario.

Transcurridas dos semanas de incesantes pruebas, todas sin resultado, Sephiroth exigió despertar a Vincent, dados los indicios encontrados en los estudios y según lo informado por Shelke al parecer sólo había una opción para frenar a Chaos y requería de Vincent despierto.

Durante cada momento fuera del tanque Sephiroth no se había apartado de su lado, excepto para hablar con Rufus o dar instrucciones y no sin antes dejar a Shelke de vigía, después de todo si Aerith y en especial Lucrecia le habían convencido de volver era porque además de la culpa que ella sentía en relación a Vincent, su bienestar le importaba lo suficiente.

Por orden de Sephiroth las bandas metálicas, cables y tubos habían sido retirados del cuerpo de Vincent y se le había puesto nuevamente, una vez limpia, la vestimenta que traía al llegar. Las botas, la capa, la garra y las armas que portaba estaban almacenadas en un lugar seguro, cosa que si despertaba asustado, algo de esperarse por el bizarro escenario, no resultase herido al tratar de escapar.

Sephiroth a su vez, vestía ropa de Soldier aunque de color negro ya que no se había dado la oportunidad de confeccionarle su distintivo vestuario, por comodidad no llevaba hombreras, sin embargo se había soltado el pelo por no estar acostumbrado a llevarlo de otra forma.

Al notar que Vincent abría los ojos se aproximó a la mesa, aún debía estar algo dopado por los químicos y el efecto prolongado de la materia. Por seguridad, ambos estaban encerrados en un cuarto especial y aunque la situación podía ser peligrosa debido a Chaos, Sephiroth permaneció allí solo junto a él esperando que enfocase la mirada. Con estas luces era más que seguro que esta vez le reconocería al instante.

—¿Cómo te sientes?... debemos hablar


	4. Chapter 4 coma

RECUERDAME

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VII son propiedad de Square Enix (y obviamente Vincent le pertenece a Sephiroth en mi cerebro y en mi corazón XD)

SEPHENTINE 4EVA!

Tamborilero: muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo.

Capítulo 4 coma

El desconocido apartó el cañón de su pecho con demasiada facilidad, esto sorprendió mucho al pistolero. No había mucha gente capaz de superar sus reflejos…no de esa forma.

Se disculpó mientras le acercaba algo brillante a los ojos. Aquella voz… Pero antes de que consiguiese recordar donde la había oído antes, el objeto emitió un destello que le produjo una irresistible somnolencia.

¡Maldición! ¡Es una materia! ¿Cómo he podido dejar que pasara esto? ¿Por qué no me he dado cuen…

o – o – o

Por fin logró despertarse. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero tuvo la sensación de que fueron varios días… Se sentía algo mareado. Abrió los ojos despacio, y la luz de un enorme foco colocado sobre su cabeza le deslumbró. Sus pupilas se contrajeron dolorosamente y se cubrió instintivamente con el brazo.

Este lugar...

El suave burbujeo de los tanques de Mako llegaba hasta sus oídos.

No es posible… —pensó Vincent—. ¡Otra vez no!

Un sentimiento de terror le invadió y tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo, en ese instante, un leve movimiento a su izquierda captó su atención. Giró el cuello en esa dirección y vio algo que le dejó sin aliento.

¿¡Sephiroth! No puede ser… él está….

Sacudió la cabeza. Debía tratarse de una alucinación producida por los químicos.

—¿Cómo te sientes?...

El miedo fue sustituido por desconcierto cuando le escuchó decir esas palabras.

¡Es su voz!.

Trató de incorporarse mientras buscaba a Cerberus en la cartuchera, pero estaba vacía.

—Debemos hablar.

Le miró detenidamente. Llevaba un uniforme de Soldier. Así que… trabajaba de nuevo para ShinRa…

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

Los ojos del ex general se abrieron levemente de forma casi imperceptible mostrando su sorpresa y una mueca pareció marcar sus labios

Sigues tan terco como siempre —reflexionó Sephiroth— es reconfortante saber que no has cambiado tanto, aunque, me temo que esa respuesta revele el hecho de que piensas en mí como un clon…, no me sorprende después de lo ocurrido con Kadaj y compañía

Sephiroth retomó su postura con gesto inexpresivo haciendo que su voz sonase firme y, denotando seriedad, formuló intencionalmente cada una de las palabras en tono de orden.

— No estás en condiciones de decir eso y lo sabes. Los turkos me informaron de todos tus movimientos y aunque no sospechan nada, sé perfectamente por tu comportamiento y las "medicinas", que parece interesarte obtener, que planeas inducirte un coma químico.

Se mostraba tan seguro en lo que decía, que no requería confirmación alguna, para ello le bastaba con mirar a Vincent directamente a los ojos y estudiar los leves gestos que, aun a su pesar, el pistolero emitía, confirmando todo lo que le era reprochado. Era innegable que estaba desconcertado por toda la información que Sephiroth tenía sobre él, su semblante era más pálido y su postura mucho más tensa, tanto que no conseguía hablar. Esto, dio al ex general pie para proseguir.

—Antes de… "volver"…, Aerith me advirtió detalladamente sobre tu estado Vincent, no hay nada que puedas esconderme.

Al hacer mención de Aerith esperaba confirmar que en esta ocasión no se trataba de un clon cualquiera, si eso era lo que creía de él. Ella estaba en el lifestream y era evidente para Vincent que el único en contacto con la muchacha era Strife.

Sephiroth sabía que su presencia era inexplicable después de una muerte provocada por Avalanche y por Valentine en persona, pero con sus palabras quería mostrar su disposición a revelar todo lo que el pistolero sintiese la necesidad de saber.

—Sé que Chaos se ha convertido en una presencia insoportable, sé, que debido a la presión que ejerce en ti para ganar control sobre tu cuerpo no has podido dormir en semanas y que la vigilancia constante de tus acciones te está debilitando.

Ante esta afirmación, los ojos de Vincent se nublaron por un instante, sentía temor, uno muy leve que se esforzaba por esconder, pero que no pasaba desapercibido para Sephiroth y sus agudos sentidos. Estaba confundido, casi asustado por el ex general, quien continuó su relato como si se tratase de él mismo—. En este instante invade tus pensamientos de tal manera que no puedes pensar con claridad…

Él sabía que esta información era suficiente para Vincent, a cualquiera con menor fortaleza mental le podría haber ocasionado un shock o cuanto menos un desorden psicológico el que alguien externo parezca conocer hasta tus pensamientos, sin embargo, Sephiroth sabía que todo lo que decía era necesario para hacer que se diese cuenta de la seriedad del asunto y decidiese cooperar.

—Sé también que conoces la causa o por lo menos la sospechas. Fue la destrucción de Omega, después de eso empezaste a perder progresivamente el control sobre Chaos.

¿Un clon? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era? ¿Cómo un clon podía saber tanto de su vida? Aún cosas que él mismo desconocía… ¿qué estaba sucediendo? —pensaba Vincent turbado, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, debía controlarse o entraría en pánico, no… no podía ser el verdadero Sephiroth ¿o sí? ShinRa debía estar planeando algo para conseguir alguna cosa de él, lo mejor sería tranquilizarse lo más pronto posible, necesitaba actuar con la cabeza fría, sería mejor seguirle el juego a ShinRa, pero con cuidado, quizá escuchando atentamente lo que este "Sephiroth" le decía descubriría el juego.

—En un principio hasta podías transformarte a voluntad, ¿no es verdad? —continuó—. Pero, con el paso de los días perdiste esa capacidad, luego comenzaste a perder el control sobre las transformaciones, tanto que olvidabas todo lo ocurrido durante ellas, ahora te esfuerzas por contener a Chaos, pero cada vez se hace más difícil, sé que puedes sentirlo, pronto llegara el momento en el que absorba tu esencia y con ello el planeta conocerá su fin.

—¿O qué, no es eso lo que te pide en la mente? ¿Absorber toda la vida del planeta? ¿Destruirlo todo? Responde Valentine, ¿estás dispuesto a cooperar?

o – o – o

Intentó que Sephiroth no percibiese su desagrado cuando dijo:

—No estás en condiciones de decir eso y lo sabes.

¿Pero qué se habían creído los de ShinRa?, ¿acaso pensaban que tenían derecho a arruinarle la vida de nuevo?

Su determinación de mantener una actitud impasible flaqueó, cuando el ex general mencionó los químicos que había tratado de conseguir durante los últimos meses. ¿Pero cómo sabía eso?. El temor recorrió su espina nuevamente.

Sus siguientes palabras respondían a su pregunta, y también confirmaban que se trataba del… ¿el auténtico Sephiroth? o ¿Cómo es que obtuvieron sus recuerdos y pensamientos para este clon?, Sephiroth… aquel que él mismo ayudó a destruir en un intento de enmendar sus errores pasados. ¿Cómo podía ser?

De modo que también sabía lo de Chaos… Por desgracia, todo lo que dijo a continuación era cierto. Al destruir a Omega, la única fuerza que podía equilibrar el poder de Chaos desapareció. Y con ella, su capacidad para controlar al demonio. Por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud del problema, decidió anular a Chaos de la única forma que podía hacerlo; anulándose a sí mismo. De esta manera, evitaría la destrucción del planeta y de la gente que le importaba. Bien mirado, incluso podría redimir sus pecados con ese sacrificio… Pero al parecer, ShinRa tenía otros planes.

Sonrió con tristeza y le contestó:

—Supongo que no tengo otro remedio. Dime, ¿qué propones? —dudó que fuese a aceptar la solución de ShinRa, pero también presumió que cabía la posibilidad (o eso quería creer) de que conociesen algún modo de controlar a sus demonios y evitar que hiciesen daño a alguien más…

—Vendrás conmigo, sin armas, Cerberus, tu capa y tu manopla permanecerán aquí. Si aceptas lo arreglaré todo con ShinRa y saldremos en quince minutos.

Vincent frunció el ceño al escuchar mis condiciones. Ponerse en manos de ShinRa desarmado y conmigo como única protección debía parecerle una locura. Además, ni siquiera sabía a dónde debía acompañarme, ni que tendría que hacer cuando llegásemos.

—¿Y si no acepto? —sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta

Sonreí complacido entrecerrando levemente los ojos.

Realmente no has cambiado nada

—¿Acaso tienes otra opción? —Le miré fijamente a los ojos—. Oh sí… también está el coma. —Levanté las cejas en burla y seguidamente retorné mi rostro a un gesto inexpresivo y serio.

—Huir… ¿Cuánto más será esa tu respuesta a todo, Vincent? ¿Es qué no te das cuenta que en estos momentos, esa estrategia está equivocada?

Sabía perfectamente que estas palabras dañarían su orgullo, hasta podían hacer más difícil la situación. A causa de lo que le había ocurrido, Vincent no confiaría en nadie fácilmente, mucho menos en su antiguo "enemigo", pero era necesario hacerle sentir aún mas acorralado, dejarle muy clara su posición o de otra forma sería más duro para todos, debía cooperar y si para ello había que quebrarlo lo haría sin dudar.

Rufus, por su parte, no estaría nada contento con la idea de dejar libre a la potencial ruina del planeta, sin embargo, no tenía nada para oponerse a mi voluntad, mucho menos ahora que había regresado sólo por el pistolero.

Sé que mi expresión de suficiencia le irritaba, pero no podía negar que yo tenía razón. Se había pasado toda la vida huyendo…

—Al menos así no hago daño a nadie —dijo en tono cortante, dándome a entender que no era como yo. Un reclamo inútil, ya que soy muy consciente de mis errores pasados.

Sabía que odiaba admitirlo pero yo estaba en lo cierto nuevamente. No tenía más alternativas. No le dejaría ir sin pelear, desarmado no era rival para mí y transformarse en Chaos sería aún peor ahora que no podía controlarle. Aún así se resistiría a entregarse.

—Dame una buena razón para hacer lo que dices en vez de _huir_ como tenía previsto. —contestó porfiado.

Suspiré.

Vaya que eres testarudo y te gusta prolongar todo hasta lo imposible ¿no es así, Vincent?

Lamentablemente mi paciencia no era muy extensa en estas circunstancias, el escenario no me resultaba grato, así que suavicé un poco mi semblante y le hablé con sinceridad.

—No discutiré eso contigo ahora, además, no deseaba volver, lo hice únicamente por ti.

Esperaba que esa frase le diese algo en que pensar, sin embargo no podía aguardar por su intervención, no deseaba dilatar más esto, no aquí, así que me erguí alejándome de la mesa de operaciones, la charla por el momento demostraba ser inútil, de ahora en adelante sería a mi modo, ya respondería sus preguntas durante el viaje.

Dándole la espalda e ignorando completamente cualquier reclamo por su parte me dirigí a la salida, volteé levemente el rostro hacia un costado y dije con el tono de orden que me caracterizaba:

—En quince minutos vendrás conmigo te guste o no.

Abrí con una tarjeta la compuerta y volví a sellarla a mis espaldas, Vincent no iría a ningún lado, necesitaba preparar el helicóptero para cruzar el océano, haría que nos dejasen en alguno de los bosques cercanos a Bone Village, en ellos podríamos perder a los turcos y nadie más estorbaría nuestra plática. Esperaba que fuera del laboratorio ambos lidiásemos mejor con la tensión y pudiésemos entablar una conversación más amena.


	5. Chapter 5 viaje

RECUERDAME

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VII son propiedad de Square Enix.

Tamborilero: ¡Gracias!

SEPHENTINE 4EVA!

Capítulo 5 viaje

Como siempre, el ex general consiguió lo que se proponía, pues su revelación le había dejado helado. Que Sephiroth ha regresado…!¿ por mí? ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? Si hubiese querido vengarse ya lo habría hecho, pero está claro que no es matarme lo que pretende. ¿Qué planea entonces?.

Vincent suspiró aliviado de forma casi imperceptible cuando salió del laboratorio y le dejó allí solo. Parecía que no le quedaba más remedio que acompañarle, al menos de momento. De todos modos, cualquier lugar sería mejor que ese maldito sótano…

Se alejó de la mesa de operaciones y comenzó a deambular por la sala, inspeccionando todas las paredes en busca de una posible salida, aunque estaba convencido de que Sephiroth se habría asegurado bien de poder retenerle.

Esperó durante lo que parecieron ser horas hasta que, al fin, escuchó las pesadas botas del uniforme de Soldier acercándose por el pasillo. Tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo, preparado para cualquier cosa…

Sephiroth regresó en quince minutos tal y como había señalado, ese tiempo fue suficiente para forzar a Rufus que terminó aceptando sus condiciones y mandó preparar el transporte. Todo estaba listo, Reno esperaría en el helipuerto del edificio.

El ex general ingresó, pero esta vez no aseguró la compuerta, se aproximó a Vincent y le alcanzó unas botas de Soldier, sobre los hombros llevaba un abrigo negro para él y colgó otro junto a un macuto militar en los hombros del pistolero.

o – o – o

Me siento más relajado ahora que veo a Sephiroth con pertrechos militares en vez de volver armado, aunque no me muevo cuando cuelga el abrigo y el saco sobre mis hombros, la verdad es que tengo curiosidad por saber que hay dentro

—Iremos en helicóptero hasta las cercanías de Bone Village.

Dijo casualmente mientras Vincent se colocaba las botas sin apartar la vista de él. Esperaba que esta información atenuase algo de la inquietud del pistolero y que, con ello, decidiese acompañarle sin tratar de escapar, después de todo, esa sería una decisión bastante mala considerando que el laboratorio estaba muy bien resguardado y, era obvio que aunque conocía las posibles posiciones de los turkos en el edificio superior, sin armas, no era más que una presa para el ex general.

—¿Bone Village? Supongo que no puedo saber por qué nos dirigimos allí, ¿verdad? —Terminó de ajustarse las botas y se puso de pie en silencio. Sería una estupidez intentar algo ahora. Quizá más adelante encontrase una oportunidad mejor…

Sephiroth giró y se dirigió a la salida esperando que Vincent viniese detrás, se detuvo en la compuerta y volteó levemente el rostro hacia un costado.

—Vámonos —dijo calmadamente una vez Vincent había terminado.

Esperó a que el pistolero le siguiese hasta el corredor para continuar hablando.

—Haré que nos dejen en los bosques entre Bone Village y Forgotten Capital —explicaba mientras subían por los pasillos del laboratorio subterráneo dirigiéndose hacia el edificio de presidencia, en la azotea aguardaba el helicóptero.

Sephiroth caminaba silenciosamente escuchando los pasos de Vincent tras de sí. Para evitar que escapase, intencionalmente le había colocado la pesada mochila con todo lo necesario sobre los hombros, por el sonido de sus pisadas podría saber cuan cansado estaba y calcular el tiempo que tardarían en llegar a donde quería, después de todo Vincent nunca le diría si necesitaba descansar y podía constatar que Chaos y las últimas pruebas habían debilitado bastante su cuerpo.

—Allí, seguiremos a pie hasta perder a los turkos que ShinRa habrá enviado para seguirnos, una vez solos contestaré todas tus preguntas.

Presionó el botón del elevador y se hizo a un lado para dejar que Vincent ingresara primero descolgando el macuto de sus hombros mientras este pasaba, ya tenía los datos que necesitaba.

Una vez dentro, se colocó el fardo en el hombro izquierdo y se concentró en mirarle fijamente, inspeccionando su nuevo aspecto, el hecho de no llevar, esa característica capa carmesí y todo ese metal dorado tan amenazante, parecía acrecentar la palidez del pistolero, su ropa completamente negra y las profundas ojeras le hacían lucir algo enfermo, el rostro descubierto y esa vestimenta de cuero levemente ajustada hacían de su delgada figura aun más frágil. Deseaba abrazarle, acariciar con suavidad su rostro, pero no ahora, no podía permitir que las cámaras de seguridad le diesen a Rufus información que pudiese comprometer a Vincent de algún modo, el joven presidente no dejaría de utilizarla en un futuro si esta le resultaba de utilidad.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos prosiguieron por el pasillo, subiendo luego unas escaleras que daban al helipuerto, durante todo el trayecto Sephiroth iba ubicando los guardias ocultos que les vigilaban, según sus cálculos, había oscurecido hacía un par de horas y una brisa fresca chocó contra sus rostros al atravesar la puerta, afuera aguardaba Rufus entre dos turkos, Rude y Reno.

El rostro del rubio denotaba malestar ante la decisión de Sephiroth, una decisión demasiado peligrosa para todos incluyendo al propio ex general. Sephiroth lo sabía, pero había vuelto por esta oportunidad y no dejaría que nadie se la arrebatase.

ShinRa hizo una señal con la cabeza y el pelirrojo subió al helicóptero, Rude abrió la plancha trasera y Vincent entró primero, el joven presidente bloqueó un instante el paso de Sephiroth mirándole fijamente.

—Espero que sepas muy bien lo que haces.

Sephiroth le respondió con una leve mueca y un suave movimiento de cabeza, dando a entender que captó la amenaza pero que no le daría demasiada importancia. Ingresó al helicóptero y se sentó frente a Vincent, Rude se metió después y tomó lugar junto a Sephiroth cruzando miradas con Rufus por sobre sus gafas, era claro que los turkos tenían instrucciones precisas y aunque Reno podía ser excelente siguiendo pistas, Sephiroth no quería presencias indeseables siguiéndoles.

o – o – o

Me seguía por los laberínticos pasillos de ShinRa sin hacer ningún comentario, llevando la mochila sobre los hombros caminaba con cuidado, trataba de disimular el cansancio, no quería que me diese cuenta.

Mientras subíamos, se le veía ensimismado. Quizás pensando en lo que le había dicho. No podía dejar de observarle, tan concentrado y silencioso. De pronto parece percatarse de mi mirada, nuestros ojos se encontraron de repente, había alzado la vista, yo no aparté mis ojos de los suyos, sin embargo él sí lo hizo, visiblemente nervioso, desvío la mirada hacia el suelo.

Cuando salimos al exterior era casi de noche y el viento parecía incomodarle, pero aún así disimulaba su alegría por haber abandonado el funesto edificio.

Observó con desconfianza a Rude y a Reno y subió al helicóptero. Mientras Vincent tomaba asiento, Rufus me detuvo dándome una advertencia final. Por supuesto no pensaba hacerle caso, no iba a obedecer orden alguna si venía de ShinRa.

Me senté frente a él y vi como se ponía a mirar por la ventanilla, probablemente con la intención de permanecer así el resto del viaje.

Durante el vuelo, la plática constante del pelirrojo sólo era respondida ocasionalmente con algún sonido de asentimiento por parte de Rude, quien no dejaba de vigilar a Vincent, por lo visto las órdenes del presidente le habían alertado sobre el riesgo que implicaba dejarle libre.

Luego de un par de horas aterrizamos en un claro cercano a Bone Village. Descendí primero y una vez tuve a Vincent a mi lado, cargué los implementos al hombro y dirigiéndome al mulato dije:

—Seguiremos solos.

Vincent, que estiraba sus entumecidos músculos tras la tensión del largo vuelo, sonrió de manera imperceptible, claramente aliviado porque hubiese optado por mantener alejados a los turkos de nosotros.

Reno hizo el ademán de seguirnos pero Rude le detuvo y asintió con la cabeza. Tomé a Vincent por el brazo y dándoles la espalda nos marchamos en dirección al bosque ubicado frente a nosotros. Era una noche fría de luna nueva y las sombras nos cubrieron totalmente una vez dentro, sin embargo esto no representaba ningún problema, ya que gracias al mako en nuestros organismos, ambos podíamos ver los senderos naturales entre el follaje con mucha facilidad.

Le empujé levemente hacia delante y le dije en tono calmado pero firme:

—Irás delante. —Y antes de dejar que alguna queja escapase de los labios del ex turko proseguí—. Te enseñaré el camino, sigue en esa dirección.

Sabía que esto de ir por delante le inquietaría un poco, el hecho de caminar sin rumbo en un bosque oscuro, con una presencia físicamente amenazante respirándole al cuello no podía ser tranquilizador de ninguna forma, pero esa leve presión daría razones al pistolero para comenzar a formular las preguntas que deseara aclarar, o eso esperaba yo.

Según mis cálculos serían unas tres a cuatro horas de caminata antes de poner en marcha el plan para despistar a los turkos. Vincent caminaba delante de mí, con aire perturbado, sintiéndose perseguido. De repente se dirigió a mí con voz serena.

—¿Y bien? Supongo que no me has traído hasta aquí sólo para dar un paseo por el bosque. ¿Por qué has vuelto?, ¿Qué buscas esta vez?


	6. Chapter 6 contigo

RECUERDAME

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenece. Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VII son propiedad de Square Enix.

Warning: Esta historia es Yaoi, y se irá poniendo más Yaoi conforme avance la trama, si no te gusta el género o no sabes lo que el término significa ¡no la leas!, antes de seguir averigua bien todo al respecto ya que cualquier crítica a la pareja SephirothxVincent será completamente ignorada. Sin más, agradeceré infinitamente todos los reviews, escríbanme please…¡me inspiran!

Capítulo 6 contigo

La voz de Vincent le tomó por sorpresa debido al silencio de la noche, sólo el susurro de sus pisadas interrumpían los sonidos naturales del entorno, parecía sentirse más tranquilo. Bien, así no trataría de escapar. Continuó tras él y dijo despreocupadamente:

—Creo haberlo mencionado, volví por ti —declaró Sephiroth—. Y… como permaneceré aquí por un tiempo, lo que busco es la vida que no pude tener.

La respuesta de Sephiroth le dejó tan confundido que, por un momento, no supo qué decir. ¿Cómo que volvió por mi? ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con la vida de la que habla? pensó Vincent. La respuesta parecía tan obvia que no se atrevió a preguntar eso en voz alta. Pero... ¿Cómo es posible que...?

No, definitivamente no podía ser lo que estaba pensando. ¿Pero entonces a qué se refería? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de ordenar un poco sus pensamientos. Debía haberle malinterpretado...

—Y dime. —Se volvió hacia él para mirarle a los ojos—. ¿En qué consiste esa vida? ¿En destruir este planeta y gobernarlo junto a tu _madre_?

Sephiroth elevó una ceja al escuchar las palabras del ex turko, sonrió levemente bajando la mirada por un instante, para luego, acercar el rostro y fijarla intensamente en los ojos de Vincent, mientras contestaba con seriedad.

—Supongo que la imagen que conservas de mí está muy justificada, pero como no creo necesario aclarar, la vida que llevé hasta el incidente de Northern Cráter no puede considerarse una, ¿o sí?. Continúa caminando —dijo y aproximó el cuerpo a Vincent para obligarle a retroceder y seguir por donde había señalado.

El pistolero frunció el ceño. No sabía que pensar sobre lo de su vida. Quizás tenía razón, pero… ¿entonces, qué clase de vida quería? Se negaba a pensar que Sephiroth desease una existencia tranquila y familiar como la de cualquier persona normal…

—Aún nos quedan varias horas de marcha, además, si no me equivoco el que está por destruir el planeta esta vez eres tú. —Aunque sus palabras conservaban un tono calmo, tomó a Vincent del brazo con firmeza empujándole para que prosiguiese.

—..._Además, si no me equivoco el que está por destruir el planeta esta vez eres tú_.

Suspiró. Eso era cierto. Pero había sido un golpe bajo. Desvió la mirada y siguió caminando sin decir nada, incluso cuando le agarró del brazo. Tenía cierta curiosidad por ver el lugar al que quería llegar…

o – o – o

Caminamos por más de 4 horas en completo silencio, al parecer fui muy directo con Vincent, no comentó nada más. Por un instante, llegué a pensar que se pondría terco y comenzaría una discusión justo allí, pero no fue así, con el paso del tiempo se ha tornado más silencioso y cada vez parece cerrarse más. Recordando el pasado, pude notar los cambios de personalidad que sufrió durante todo su trance en el laboratorio, antes, según los recuerdos que conservo de mi niñez, era impulsivo, apasionado, hasta demasiado testarudo, sin embargo, Hojo, fue quebrándolo poco a poco con la eficiencia que le caracterizaba. Ahora, ese terrible influjo parece actuar sobre Vincent por sí solo, obligándole a guardar sus sentimientos y pensamientos para sí, de manera casi obsesiva.

Lo único que se oía eran nuestras pisadas y el sonido del viento entre los árboles.

Seguimos adelante y aunque trataba de disimular lo más posible, percibí que su marcha se hacía más lenta, al parecer estaba bastante cansado, sus hombros caían pesadamente por el stress al que Chaos le sometía. Según mis cálculos eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada así que, ya era momento de tomar un descanso.

—Detente —ordené con suavidad evitando que mi voz resonase demasiado y perturbase el silencio del bosque o a Vincent—. Acamparemos allí —le dije señalando un pequeño claro escondido entre los árboles—. Proseguiremos al amanecer.

Me adelanté y de manera casi mecánica levanté una carpa individual rápidamente, había comenzado a refrescar bastante debido a nuestra cercanía a las montañas. Los árboles en derredor estaban secos por el otoño y sus hojas comenzaban a caer, sería peligroso encender una fogata, así que utilicé una materia para darnos calor.

Aunque Vincent llevaba puesto su abrigo descolgué el mío de mis hombros y se lo coloqué de forma despreocupada, su cuerpo debía estar bastante debilitado por todo el ajetreo de los últimos días ya que, al parecer le costaba entrar en calor, podía verle temblar casi de forma imperceptible. Me miró sorprendido por mi acción y abrió la boca para protestar, pero no le dejé decir nada.

—Espera aquí —ordené más enérgicamente, tomé unos binoculares del bolso y desplegué el ala derecha para elevarme, casi en la copa de un árbol cercano escondí mi presencia entre el follaje y observé.

Tal y como pensé, Rufus no tenía otras prioridades, ya que envió su brazo derecho a seguirnos, el turko de Wutai, ¿cuál era su nombre? Tseng, junto a varios guardias armados, le acompañaba Rude y, Reno escudriñaba nuestras huellas, con seguridad vinieron en otro helicóptero que llegó subrepticiamente varios minutos después del nuestro.

El grupo mantenía una distancia prudente, pero era probable que nos rodeasen al amanecer, no creí que se atreviesen a atacarnos, sin embargo era un hecho que no pensaban perdernos el rastro. Si eso sucedía y se acercaban demasiado Vincent se percataría de su presencia y no se sentiría cómodo en la plática que, aún no iniciábamos apropiadamente. Además el lugar al que pretendía llevarle era privado y no quería a nadie más allí estorbando.

—Nos siguen, ¿verdad? —dijo cuando me posé en el suelo.

Activé las materias que guardaba para este momento, una de ellas fue diseñada para crear una media burbuja de energía alrededor de nuestro pequeño campamento ocultando el claro completamente, su superficie reflejaba el exterior de ella así que, era imposible visualizarla aún con tecnología avanzada o mejoras genéticas. Además si alguien llegase a penetrarla por un extremo sería expulsado por el otro sin darse cuenta. Su fabricación me tomó bastante tiempo en el laboratorio pero, después de masamune, era una de las mejores que elaboré.

—Eso sólo los entretendrá un rato —continuó.

Una vez dentro de la burbuja activé la otra, con la que creé huellas falsas lejos del campamento, las que desviarían a los turkos hacia el Icicle Inn, una vez hubiesen llegado allí desaparecerían, sin embargo hasta que eso ocurriera habrían transcurrido varios días y nosotros ya estaríamos en nuestro destino.

Por supuesto, Vincent recordaba bien como trabajaban los turkos, y que, estos no se daban por vencidos con facilidad, por ello su comentario, sin embargo yo también conocía su trabajo y sus debilidades.

—Será mejor que entres y descanses, en unas horas debemos continuar y aún nos queda un largo recorrido.

Suspiró y miró la carpa con aprehensión.

—Con eso será más que suficiente —contesté—, vamos entra ya.

Vincent parecía algo reacio, pero lucía bastante cansado. Suspiró y miró la carpa con aprehensión. Obedeció con algo de resignación. Dudaba que pudiese dormir mucho tiempo, y más con un antiguo enemigo rondando por el campamento. Pero estaba muy cansado, así que decidió seguir la sugerencia y entrar en la tienda. Se sentó en un rincón, con la espalda pegada a la lona y mantuvo la mano cerca de la cartuchera. Pero seguía vacía. Se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellas, si no para dormir, sí para intentar descansar unas horas.

o – o – o

Por los sonidos dentro de la carpa rehusaba dormir, posiblemente fuese por el frío, la primera nevada parecía próxima y entre controlar a Chaos y mantener el calor era obvio a cuál de las dos prefería darle lo que le quedaba de energía, sin embargo, aunque le dejé mi gabán, prefirió abandonarlo fuera de la tienda.

Suspiré algo molesto por su actitud, era tan terco, levanté el sobretodo de las proximidades de un árbol cercano a la tienda, me senté y apoyé la espalda contra el tronco, cerré los ojos para descansar un poco aunque mantuve alerta los otros sentidos para vigilar.

Oí su voz algo apagada, posiblemente por su postura, pero abrí los ojos inmediatamente, sorprendido por la extraña propuesta.

—¿Tú no entras?

¿Por qué propones algo así Vincent? ¿Qué pretendes?, pensé para mí y me incorporé aproximándome a la carpa. Levanté la tela de la entrada y miré al interior con recelo.

—¿Deseas que lo haga? —interrogué con voz seria—. Esta carpa es individual, Vincent, y algo estrecha para ambos —aclaré con un leve tono de ironía y arrojé el abrigo encima de la figura encogida.

Levantó el brazo derecho justo a tiempo para sujetar el gabán y evitar que le golpease en la cara.

Antes de esconder el rostro nuevamente pude notar un leve sonrojo en Vincent y toda mi desconfianza se esfumó. Sonreí abiertamente cuando cerró los ojos y trató de cubrirse con el paletó para que no advirtiera su vergüenza, debió hacerme esa propuesta sin pensar… sin embargo, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Apoyó la cabeza de nuevo sobre las rodillas y cerró los ojos.

—¿Lo que quiera? —contesté en tono malicioso e ingresé a gatas a la carpa, bloqueándole la salida.

Acerqué silenciosamente mi rostro al suyo escondido entre sus rodillas y susurré sensualmente.

—¿Y si lo que quiero es dormir contigo?


	7. Chapter 7 frío

RECUERDAME

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VII son propiedad de Square Enix.

Warning: Esta historia es Yaoi, y se irá poniendo más Yaoi conforme avance la trama, si no te gusta el género o no sabes lo que el término significa ¡no la leas!, antes de seguir averigua bien todo al respecto ya que cualquier crítica a la pareja SephirothxVincent será completamente ignorada. Sin más, agradeceré infinitamente todos los reviews, escríbanme please…¡quiero saber su opinión! y perdón por la demora en la actualización.

Tamborilero: ¡muchas gracias! Espero no haberte espantado pero…la historia va por ese lado…es yaoi después de todo…

Mai: pasará de todo, pero, esperaré más reviews para avanzar XDDDD

Capítulo 7 frío

—___¿Lo que quiera? —preguntó Sephiroth._

Vincent asintió sin mirarle. Después de todo era él quien estaba al mando. El pistolero iba desarmado y cautivo.

Le escuchó aproximarse y abrió un ojo para ver que estaba haciendo. Parecía haberse decidido a dormir a cubierto.

—___¿Y si lo que quiero es dormir contigo? —prosiguió._

Vincent abrió los dos ojos de par en par y le miró sorprendido sintiendo como el vello de su nuca se erizaba¡q-qué!.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó tratando de mantener la voz neutra. El pistolero sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pues no se imaginaba a Sephiroth de broma, pero... ¿Por qué habría dicho eso si no? Frunció el ceño con recelo. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él? Y sin embargo su tono de voz no denotaba burla precisamente...

Seguro que no... Sephiroth siempre hacía las cosas en serio. A él no le detenían ni los principios ni la moral. Y además, Vincent estaba convencido de que parecía gustarle especialmente hacerle sentir incómodo.

o – o – o

—¿Bromeas?—Su pregunta me extrañó.

—Por supuesto que no —contesté sujetando su barbilla firmemente con la mano izquierda y aproximé mis labios a los suyos, mirándole con lujuria.

Vincent desvió la mirada cuando me acerqué lentamente, ¿temor tal vez?

—Y si no te reclinas bien y duermes, me veré forzado a usar una materia, o algo peor —dije con determinación. Mi mano bajó a su cuello y le forcé a extender su cuerpo y recostarse colocándome a gatas encima de él dejándole bien en claro quién era el más fuerte, cuando se quedó quieto en la postura que quería, prácticamente a mi merced, liberé su cuello, observando por debajo de su camisa la leve marca roja de mis dedos sobre su blanca piel, le cubrí con mi abrigo y satisfecho ante su mirada asustada sonreí complacido. — Vamos duerme de una vez, que de lo contrario estarás agotado el resto del viaje —le dije cambiando mi tono de voz a uno suave. Buscando persuadirle a que obedezca, me tumbé de costado a su lado y elevando la cabeza en mi brazo izquierdo flexionado le observé detenidamente, nunca pensé volver a tenerle así.

Vincent evadiendo mis ojos, inspiró sutilmente para recuperar el control de su respiración y se giró hacia la lona dándome la espalda, eso me molestó bastante, pero evité cualquier reacción que lo demostrase, ¿por qué no me miraba?, resoplé con algo de fastidio. Aún temblaba, debía ser por el frío, actualmente no creí que tuviese memoria de nuestro pasado en común o eso aparentaba, así que mi presencia sólo le debía ocasionar inquietud, pude sentirlo por la forma en la que trataba de ignorarme cubriéndose un poco más con el sobretodo y se encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, aún temblando ligeramente.

Tal y como le advertí la carpa era algo estrecha y sería muy incómodo tratar de descansar toda la espalda en la base, por tanto, bajé el brazo izquierdo, que mantenía flexionado, para colocarlo como apoyo para mi cabeza y aunque sabía que le incomodaría puse mi brazo derecho alrededor de su torso cubierto por el abrigo y lo atraje hacia mi posesivamente, buscando contacto con toda la parte frontal de mi cuerpo que presioné contra el suyo con descaro. Ante este gesto Vincent no pudo reprimir una leve exclamación de sorpresa, que me agradó bastante, porque también aproveché la postura para apreciar el aroma de sus cabellos, era tan reconfortante que decidí pasar la noche allí concentrándome sólo en el ritmo de su respiración y en su delgada, casi frágil figura oprimida fuertemente contra mí.

Esta vez te protegeré pensé para mí cerrando los ojos y dejándome embriagar por el momento.

Vincent giró la cabeza para sisearme algo, quizás que le soltase, pero no dijo nada. Tras un rato de silencio en el que le percibí algo intranquilo, suspiró.

Por las reacciones de su cuerpo parecía mantener un debate consigo mismo. Se tensaba y relajaba repetidas veces, intentaba quedarse dormido con rapidez ya que se forzaba a relajarse. Unos instantes más tarde, una vez entró en calor, respiró más calmado adormilándose lentamente en mis brazos. Quise creer que mi presencia le dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

o – o – o

Amanecía, hacía más de una hora sentí la presencia de los turkos desviándose del campamento, las materias cumplieron su cometido, debería salir a confirmarlo pero durante la noche Vincent se volteó levemente y ahora dormía casi de espaldas recargando el hombro en mi pecho, no podía quitar los ojos de su rostro, lucía tan apacible y tranquilo, casi como aquella vez…

Para observarle con mayor cuidado me incorporé un poco tratando de no despertarle, flexioné el brazo izquierdo y recargué en él mi cabeza, lucía pálido como aquel día, su cabello era más largo y ese gabán de Soldier parecía quedarle grande, sin embargo y a pesar del tiempo, su belleza me abrumaba de la misma manera.

Deslicé con cuidado la mano que tenía recargada en él y la aproximé a su rostro para acomodar algunos mechones rebeldes que cubrían sus ojos, aproveché para acariciarle la mejilla hasta el mentón pasando el pulgar por sus labios con la mayor suavidad posible, su piel era tan delicada al tacto, su respiración dócil y acompasada y la tibieza de su cuerpo tan placentera, quisiera permanecer así por siempre sintiendo este sosiego en el pecho sólo un poco más…

La luz del sol se filtraba por la lona y sospeché que empezaba a ser desagradable para Vincent pues cambió la posición de su cabeza para evitarla, esto le acercó un poco más a mí por lo que sonreí contento. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y estoy seguro que podía sentir mi presencia, mas en el sopor del sueño, no lograba evadirla.

Frunció levemente el ceño al sentir el suave cosquilleo sobre los labios y se resistió por un instante a despertarse del todo pero... En un segundo se incorporó de golpe sacándome bruscamente de mi letargo, buscó a Cerberus instintivamente en su cadera pero parecía recordar que le desarmaron y me miró entre furioso y sorprendido.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó bastante molesto.

—Esto.

No pude resistirlo más, me incorporé ágilmente, elevé mi cuerpo hasta encontrarme de rodillas frente a él y extendí el brazo para sujetarle, rodeé su cabeza con la mano derecha enredé mis dedos entre sus cabellos y le atraje hacia mí como en un acto reflejo, con la otra mano sujeté su hombro para mantenerle quieto e incliné mi cabeza a un lado, cerrando los ojos para que mis labios contactasen los suyos suavemente, aunque no sin algo de ansias y deseo.

Sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa eran suaves y dulces, tal como los recordaba, su respiración agitada se colaba entre ellos y me incitaba a introducir mi lengua, sin embargo me refrené, si no lo hacía, sabía que no podría parar, le deseaba tanto.

Froté suavemente mis labios con los suyos invitándole a cooperar, su saliva húmeda se sentía muy bien en el contacto, mis latidos se aceleraban lentamente, mi respiración se agitaba y escapaba de mi boca para introducirse en la de Vincent. Giré la cabeza suave e insinuante hacia el otro lado para estimularle, pidiendo con mis movimientos que regresase el beso, sin embargo Vincent parecía demasiado sorprendido y se resistía a contestar. Con ímpetu trató de empujarme para alejar su cuerpo del mío pero le sujeté con firmeza rodeando su espalda con el brazo izquierdo presionándole fuertemente contra mi pecho, aún no quería que esto terminase, quería sentir más de él y aunque mis brazos le retenían con firmeza, hice de mis besos suaves y devotos "bésame Vincent" repetía para mí. Se resistía tratando de zafarse pero le retuve a la fuerza, mientras seguía besándole con ardor, lamiendo suavemente sus labios con la punta de la lengua, chupándolos con avidez y presionándolos dócilmente mientras tornaba de nuevo la cabeza para besarle en diferentes ángulos con delicadeza pero con pasión. Cuanto tiempo esperé por esto.

De mi boca escapó —bésame— un leve pedido susurrado sobre sus labios.

o – o – o

El ataque de Sephiroth le pilló por sorpresa. Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que no pudo hacer nada por evitar que le sujetase la cabeza con una mano y aferrase su hombro con la otra. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando los labios del ex general atraparon los suyos en un beso ardiente y pasional.

Jadeó por la sorpresa, lo cual fue aprovechado por Sephiroth para besarle aún con más ganas. ¿Pero que está... ? !¿Cómo se atreve? pensó Vincent desesperado, se resistió con todas sus fuerzas y trató de apartarle, pero eso sólo parecía gustarle más al agresor que le sujetó con más fuerza y le apretó contra su pecho.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando Sephiroth le susurró que le besase ¿Cómo? ¿Me está pidiendo que...? trató de procesar lo que sucedía sin éxito, bajó la guardia y, por un momento, estuvo a punto de complacerle. ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?

—Bas... ta... —intentó protestar inútilmente sobre sus labios. Buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera servirle como arma, pero ni siquiera tenía su guantelete. Lo único que pudo hacer fue girar la cabeza e intentar rechazarle. ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿No se supone que éramos enemigos? ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? se agitó desesperado en el potente abrazo.

¡Basta!...

Intentaba apartar la cabeza pero el ex general sujetó su nuca con mayor firmeza, no sabía por qué, tenía la absurda esperanza de que Sephiroth escuchase su petición, pero no lo hizo. Es más, cuando trató de separarse le sujetó aún con más ímpetu. Se revolvió durante unos segundos, pero era inútil. Asustado y ofendido, recurrió a lo único que podía hacer, sabía perfectamente que no era un ataque muy digno, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa…

Sephiroth deseaba besarle hasta no poder más pero… Algo le sorprendió, se apartó abriendo los ojos con desconcierto, liberó los cabellos del pistolero y se llevó la mano a los labios ensangrentados.

Vincent, sentado frente a él, le miraba con furia y algo de temor, con la boca manchada de sangre, retrocedió hasta chocar la espalda con la lona. Observándole con fijeza tensó todos los músculos y se preparó para recibir un golpe, pero este nunca llegó.

El semblante de Sephiroth se tornó grave otra vez, no podía esconder su disgusto, le miró fijamente y salió de la carpa sin decir palabra.

Una vez fuera presionó las manos en puño y cerró los ojos frustrado consigo mismo, se aplacó recobrando el control y reflexionó sobre lo ocurrido, no debió hacerlo, fue un acto más que insensato y aunque guardaba la esperanza de que ese beso trajera recuerdos a la memoria del pistolero era obvio que no fue así.

—Lo siento —dijo en tono inexpresivo, girando la cabeza hacia la carpa a sus espaldas, cualquier actitud negativa o hasta subversiva que Vincent pudiese tener durante el resto del viaje habría sido su culpa. Suspiró, sería mejor dejarlo así por el momento, prefirió abandonar la burbuja por un instante y verificar la posición de los turkos, iban en la dirección esperada, sería mejor partir pronto.

Vincent, una vez solo, respiró aliviado intentando tranquilizarse y se limpió la sangre de los labios con el dorso de la mano, no sabía qué pensar, esto era tan confuso, el comportamiento de Sephiroth … todo de él. No entendía que le pasaba...qué era lo que pretendía… Al no sentir su presencia, presuroso, salió de la tienda y dejó el abrigo prestado sobre una piedra. Afortunadamente, la temperatura había subido un poco y aunque siguiese sintiendo algo de frío se arropó con el suyo, escudriñando los alrededores.

Sephiroth retornó al instante y miró de reojo a Vincent que había salido de la carpa y esperaba de pie junto a ella. Pasando de él, le arrojó una barra de alimento elaborado para el ejército, serviría por el momento además, estaba seguro que necesitaba esa energía.

Levantó la carpa con presteza, cuando todo estuvo listo, tomó su abrigo, el que Vincent había dejado abandonado en una roca, y desactivó la burbuja.

—Debemos continuar —dijo inexpresivo y emprendió el camino esperando que Vincent le siguiese pero este se quedó en medio del claro cruzado de brazos.

—Antes dime por qué has hecho eso. —Exigió serio, se frotó suavemente la sien tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a sentir y mitigar la extraña sensación que lo ocurrido le había ocasionado.


	8. Chapter 8 Cetra

RECUERDAME

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VII son propiedad de Square Enix.

Warning: Esta historia es Yaoi, y se irá poniendo más Yaoi conforme avance la trama, si no te gusta el género o no sabes lo que el término significa ¡no la leas!, antes de seguir averigua bien todo al respecto ya que cualquier crítica a la pareja SephirothxVincent será completamente ignorada. Sin más, agradeceré infinitamente todos los reviews.

Todos los capítulos hasta este fueron revisados y arreglados por Sara Casanovas, los agradecimientos también a ella por su duro trabajo. I love you Sara! Gracias por tu paciencia.

Un gran "lo siento por la demora", para todos mis lectores, trataré que no se repita.

Capítulo 8 Cetra

"_Antes dime por qué has hecho eso"_

Era lo que el ex general escuchó a sus espaldas, se detuvo y sin voltear sonrió con desazón, esa pregunta le golpeó como un revés por lo visto no tiene ni la más mínima idea.

—No lo sabes… —Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Pudo haber contestado, sin embargo daría una respuesta que Vincent no entendería o quizá no querría escuchar, así que prefirió no tomarla en cuenta y formular otra.

—¿Tu pasado, lo recuerdas?

Giró y le miró fijamente con irritación.

—¿El nombre de tu madre tal vez? —preguntó en tono irónico dibujando una mueca en sus labios al ver el rostro del pistolero.

—Dime Vincent, ¿qué sabes de tu niñez?

o – o – o

"_No lo sabes..."_

¿Saber qué? ¿A qué se refería? se preguntaba Vincent mientras escuchaba con impaciencia, aunque sin demostrarlo, esperando una aclaración que Sephiroth no formuló.

_"__¿Tu pasado, lo recuerdas?"_

Frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía eso ahora?

_"__¿El nombre de tu madre tal vez?"_

Esa pregunta le dejó aún más sorprendido. ¿Su madre? ¿Por qué Sephiroth querría...? ¿Qué relación había…? Como si no estuviera lo suficientemente confundido ya. Desvió la mirada, molesto por la expresión en la cara del ex general. Al parecer sabía más sobre su vida que él mismo, lo cual quedó bastante claro cuando formuló su última pregunta.

Vincent no respondió, pero supuso que no hacía falta. Era más que evidente que no recordaba nada, ni siquiera el nombre de la mujer que le dio a luz. Todo esto era demasiado frustrante.

Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, pero sólo vinieron a su memoria pequeños fragmentos de un pasado demasiado lejano y carente de importancia; una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros y expresión melancólica, una suave túnica roja con la que parecía querer cubrirle, un refugio en el bosque, una casa de citas, disciplina y varas de bambú, música...

No, no recordaba apenas nada antes de que se uniera a los turkos.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —preguntó incómodo y molesto, sintiendo impotencia.

—Te lo diré, acompáñame.

Dijo Sephiroth, giró y retomó la caminata escuchando los pasos de Vincent que venía detrás, desaceleró un poco para colocarse a su lado, pudo sentir su mirada sobre él, expectante porque sin más demora, respondiese a sus dudas.

—La historia de los Valentine es muy antigua, en el pasado Wutai, el lugar donde naciste, era gobernado acertadamente por un emperador, pero la extensión territorial era considerable y otras grandes familias de régimen feudal, que lograron prosperidad, deseaban el imperio. La más fuerte en oposición, armas y hombres era la familia Hojo. —Deteniendo por un instante su relato, volvió los ojos para ver la reacción que Vincent ocultaba eficazmente y prosiguió.

—El conflicto con la casta Hojo era casi tan antiguo como el mismo imperio, sin embargo, y con todo el poder que esta familia había acumulado, no habían logrado hacerse con el mando, a pesar de todo su desarrollo tecnológico. Esto gracias a que el imperio se sostenía en sus bases por dos aliados: los Cetra también conocidos como Ancients, pequeños clanes nómadas muy antiguos que confiaban en la rectitud del emperador y le aconsejaban sabiamente, y los Valentine, una estirpe guerrera que desde sus inicios estaba al servicio fiel de éste.

En ese instante, Sephiroth, se detuvo un momento al notar el sobresalto de su compañero y le miró de reojo sin detener el paso. Era más que obvio para él que Vincent desconocía la procedencia de su familia y más aún su antigüedad. Pensándolo mejor el asunto aparentaba ser una mala broma, porque aun conociendo todos los detalles, esa extraña relación con los Hojo era demasiado irónica, sin embargo Vincent continuó en silencio, asintiendo con la cabeza para indicarle su deseo por saber más.

—Tu familia era favorecida en fuerza física, capacidad de estrategia pero sobre todo lealtad, por generaciones dieron sus vidas protegiendo al emperador y su familia, asegurando la prosecución del mando, no obstante ese acto no era suficiente para hacer frente a las continuas luchas de poder, por ello, y aunque los Ancients se habían mantenido al margen, una vez el imperio se vio seriamente amenazado, las familias Cetra más numerosas decidieron apoyar al emperador, ya no sólo aconsejándole, sino con sus conocimientos ancestrales sobre ocultas energías naturales y materia, hasta aquel entonces desconocida. Algunos de ellos, los más antiguos, objetaron estas acciones y se aislaron de las familias principales dejando la región, prefirieron marcharse tal y como ordenaban sus preceptos. Con todo, tras la paz alcanzada momentáneamente y a pedido del emperador, las familias aliadas se establecieron en el territorio imperial, convirtiéndose en prosperas y numerosas, así la nueva estirpe de los Ancients tomó un nuevo nombre: Crescent.

—Es… el apellido de Lu… —exclamó Vincent en un susurro antes de obligarse a callar mirando al piso mientras se detenía por un instante—. ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —le dijo mirándole fijamente, con un gesto de ansiedad mezclada con recelo.

—Digamos que exigí la información como pago para volver —respondió el ex general calmadamente.

Vincent pareció procesar un poco lo que le acababa de decir, pero considerando que aun no sabía lo suficiente, asintió nuevamente y comenzó a caminar como gesto de querer continuar con la historia.

—Debido a sus conocimientos mágicos, — Sephiroth, retomó el relato sin demora—, los Crescent se convirtieron en un arma invaluable para el imperio y a fin de mantener su apoyo, el emperador concertó alianzas, uniones matrimoniales entre sus descendientes, además de poner a los Valentine a su servicio y protección exclusiva. Como el gobierno no representaba un objetivo a lograr para los Crescent, se estableció un régimen compartido al mando de la línea de sangre imperial, con ello, los Crescent, alcanzaron aún mayor prosperidad pero al mismo tiempo, con la mezcla, fueron perdiendo su sabiduría ancestral.

o – o – o

Vincent escuchaba estupefacto y en silencio esto quiere decir…¿que nací en Wutai?...

El pistolero se esforzó por recordar algo sobre su país de origen, pero todo era en vano. Los primeros recuerdos eran de cuando tenía 9 años o más.

Que irónico pensó para sí, resultaba que provenía de una familia ilustre... Y enemiga de los Hojo... hasta podía culpar a sus genes… Con esto ahora también comprendía la habilidad de Sephiroth con las materias. Estaba emparentado con Lucrecia y los Cetra después de todo. Sin embargo, lo que le resultaba más gracioso era que su familia protegía a los Crescent... ¿acaso eso significaba que debía protegerle ahora? ¿Es que esa antigua relación los seguía uniendo de algún modo?

De alguna extraña manera sabía que el ex general hablaba en serio…por más ilógico que pudiese resultar, este Sephiroth era muy diferente al maníaco que recordaba…era humano, casi hasta un punto inverosímil, por momentos su comportamiento era muy confuso, pero… había instantes en los que… una especie de extraño presentimiento le decía... que no mentía, no a él y le perturbaba el desconocer el porqué.

—Continúa. —Pidió cortésmente.

o – o – o

Sephiroth inclinó la cabeza e hizo lo que se le solicitó.

—Varias décadas de paz sobrevinieron, entretanto los Hojo reunían fuerza, consiguieron información sobre las materias y hasta lograron desarrollar versiones débiles de las más básicas, tenían contactos en los otros continentes, por lo que su conocimiento tecnológico y científico se acrecentó inmensamente, sin embargo, aún no podían hacerle frente a los Crescent por lo que aguardaron su momento. Ese momento llegaría un tiempo después, con la unión política de los continentes adyacentes y la decisión de sus países (ahora Mideel, Midgar, Junon, y otros), por emprender la conquista de Wutai. Hasta ese momento el imperio no se había interesado por alianzas intercontinentales ni la exploración de nuevos territorios, debido a su capacidad de autoabastecimiento, incluido el hecho de que la presencia de los Ancients y la baja explotación de recursos, junto a la buena administración de ellos, hacia que el territorio proveyese al imperio, con la mejor materia prima disponible en el planeta.

No obstante, en los países de la unión, bajo nacientes gobiernos democráticos, se habían emprendido labores de industrialización y estos, precisaban de materia prima de mejor calidad, la cual no poseían.

—Ah….disculpa —interrumpió Vincent por un instante—. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Posiblemente dos siglos atrás —le contestó pausadamente, volviendo la cabeza en su dirección.

—Gracias, por favor sigue —dijo Vincent con la mirada perdida hacia el bosque. Sephiroth que no acostumbraba a hablar tanto y que tampoco le gustaba dar explicaciones de su comportamiento, tuvo que continuar, dado que no había nadie más que pudiese proporcionar esta información a Vincent, ya sea por la antigüedad de los datos o porque simplemente este desconocía completamente su propio pasado.

—Ya fuese por ese motivo, por el descubrimiento de materia o por el hecho de que una guerra mejoraría la economía de los nuevos países, estos iniciaron las hostilidades confiando en la victoria de la unión democrática.

El imperio entró en crisis, los Valentine estaban siendo diezmados en la batalla al igual que los Crescent, por lo que el emperador en turno decidió realizar una alianza infortunada con los Hojo, la guerra continuó su curso, pero el enemigo era demasiado para el imperio, por lo que bajo presión de sus nuevos aliados obligaron a los Crescent a usar conocimientos prohibidos y en medio de la masacre despertaron a Chaos.

El cuerpo de Vincent no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la mención de aquel nombre, hasta su rostro lucía abatido el instante en que lo giró para mirar al general a los ojos y comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras. Sus labios se entreabrieron para preguntar por alguna duda que le atormentara en ese instante el pensamiento, pero tras un segundo de vacilación prefirió callar y rehuir la mirada, para apresurar el paso como tratando de huir de lo que acababan de decirle.

—Suspenderé el relato si…

—¡No!... —exclamó Vincent—. No, no… por favor… —susurró volteando en dirección de Sephiroth, en los ojos carmesí, éste pudo ver el miedo ser cubierto por una súplica muda por conocer el pasado. El pistolero necesitaba saber todas las cosas que formaban parte de su historia y que por alguna razón también desconocida o por su propio descuido, ignoraba completamente. Esta vez sería la culpa, la que no le dejaría seguir si no se enteraba de todo, las preguntas podían venir luego.

—Fue Chaos, el arma del planeta, el que destruyó a los invasores, pero con esa energía se liberó del control de los Crescent, que ya no poseían los conocimientos para volverlo a la tierra. Al descontrolarse consumió la vida de los campos de batalla acabando también con el ejército imperial, y debido a la función para la que fue creado comenzó su avance hacia las ciudades, no se detendría hasta absorber toda la energía vital del planeta. Para evitar esto, los Ancients junto con la gran mayoría de los Crescent entregaron sus vidas para detener a Chaos y como era imposible retornarlo al planeta, lo confinaron en un cuerpo humano, puro y fuerte, al cuerpo de un joven Valentine, no sin antes advertir que para mantener el sortilegio, una Crescent debía ser sacrificada al demonio en cada generación venidera, hasta el fin del planeta.


	9. Chapter 9 ven

RECUERDAME

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VII son propiedad de Square Enix.

Warning: Esta historia es Yaoi, y se irá poniendo más Yaoi conforme avance la trama, si no te gusta el género o no sabes lo que el término significa ¡no la leas!, agradeceré infinitamente todos los reviews, escríbanme please.

Capítulo 9 Ven

Vincent lucía confuso ante el relato, pero guardaba silencio mientras seguía por el camino a paso lento como esperando a que el ex general prosiguiera, así que interpretando su pedido, aunque un poco reacio, él lo hizo.

—Con los Hojo al mando del imperio se realizaron experimentos y diversos estudios tanto con los Valentine como con los Crescent, así como extensas búsquedas por supervivientes de los Cetra, a fin de obtener algo del poder de Chaos, todos sin éxito. Lo máximo que llegaron a comprender de él, era que en vez de sacrificar a una Crescent, podían alimentarlo sólo con su sangre, esto reducía el tiempo de vida del huésped, pero a la vez, cada cierto tiempo, le producía una crisis y comenzaba a mutar, mostrando rasgos del demonio. Estas ocasiones eran aprovechadas para obtener muestras biológicas y proseguir los experimentos, sin embargo y dado que la mutación siempre era parcial nunca lograron la información suficiente, además, si se dejaba de alimentar al demonio este tomaba el alma que le había sido destinada (el alma de una Crescent) y se sellaba nuevamente durante toda la vida que le restase al huésped.

Así, Chaos se había convertido en un arma cuyo poder no podían usar, inservible para los Hojo, por esto decidieron aislar a ambas familias lejos de la capital, corriendo el rumor, entre la población, de que estaban malditas y recluyéndolas en un antiguo palacete de verano del depuesto emperador. Con estos rumores, también evitaron que se filtrase la verdadera información sobre ellos a los otros continentes, con los que el nuevo imperio logró muy buenas relaciones comerciales en ese tiempo. Sólo los descendientes del antiguo emperador mantenían a las reducidas familias, como forma de pagar sus faltas hacia ellas.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo, sus historias se fueron olvidando y se las llegó a considerar simple superstición, no obstante, entre los Hojo, aún se sabía cuánto de cierto había detrás. Un tiempo después, Simón Hojo, el maniático que arruinó nuestras vidas, estuvo dispuesto a intentarlo todo de nuevo con el fin de obtener el poder, fue durante su renovada búsqueda que conoció a Lucrecia, aún niña. Ella debía ser sacrificada cuando cumpliese 15 años, a Ion Valentine, hermano menor de tu padre, mientras la niña alcanzaba la edad, el demonio debió ser alimentado por su madre. En realidad, los sacrificios siempre se realizaban antes de que el huésped cumpliese 10 años, ya que a esta edad mostraba los primeros síntomas, sin embargo la madre de Lucrecia a la que correspondía morir, había sido rechazada por el niño, gracias a las suplicas del que luego fue padre de Lucrecia.

Conforme Ion crecía su necesidad de sangre aumentaba y llegó a necesitar de ella cada dos días, esto afectó la salud de la madre. Lucrecia que en ese tiempo tendría 12 años, decidió enfrentar al demonio para ofrecerse en sacrificio, aún sin edad suficiente. Ion, tu tío, tenía 24 años y comenzaba a deteriorarse, su cuerpo debilitado enfermaba constantemente, es posible que fuera esa fragilidad la que atrajo a Lucrecia, que le amó desde el primer momento en que le vio.

En ese instante, Sephiroth volteó levemente para ver el rostro de Vincent, sabía de los sentimientos que toda la vida había guardado el pistolero por su madre, así que detuvo el relato un momento, además, durante la extensa plática habían alcanzado la entrada a las múltiples cuevas que minaban las grandes cordilleras de Icicle, debían entrar en ellas, tanto para perder definitivamente a cualquiera que se aventurase a seguirles como para llegar a su destino.

Sería un camino muy difícil, flanqueado por los numerosos monstruos que habitaban la oscuridad de los laberínticos túneles, tenebrosos precipicios y escarpadas rocas, pero debían cruzar y Sephiroth estaba más que dispuesto, para todo lo que fuese necesario a fin de devolverle a Vincent las memorias que Chaos y Hojo le habían quitado.

o – o – o

Durante la caminata, Vincent escuchó atentamente la parte del relato que hablaba de la primera guerra de Wutai. Ya había oído que siglos atrás, antes de la guerra organizada por Shin-Ra, atacaron ese país, el hecho era recordado con temor y recelo pero nunca había sabido el porqué, hasta ahora. Así que fue entonces cuando despertaron a Chaos... Y lo hicieron para utilizarle contra sus enemigos... pensó y se lamentó en silencio por aquella pobre gente. Si hubieran sabido que Chaos no obedece las órdenes de nadie se habrían ahorrado todas esas muertes...

El moreno levantó la cabeza, sorprendido al oír lo del demonio encerrado en un cuerpo mortal. ¿Hubo más Valentine maldecidos con ese castigo? Y más Crescent... ¿sacrificados por culpa de su familia?

Cuando Sephiroth llegó a la parte de los experimentos, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Hojo...

Toda esa cantidad de información confundía la mente de Vincent, le era difícil procesar tanto, y también estaban todas esas sensaciones… Lucrecia... ¿Ella debía ser sacrificada para alimentar a Chaos? El conocer sobre esos detalles le producía repulsión... ¿Por qué la mujer a la que amaba debía sufrir por Chaos? Él se consideraba el único culpable, el único que merecía aquello... Apretó los puños con rabia hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma de las manos. Trataba de lucir imperturbable, sin embargo, sus sentimientos se revolvían en su interior y mezclados con las palabras de Sephiroth resonaban en su cabeza… Así que ella amaba a su tío...

Por poco chocó contra la espalda del ex general, pero gracias a sus reflejos se detuvo a unos pocos pasos por detrás de él, cuando notó que éste se había detenido y estaba contemplando el paisaje que había al frente. Las cuevas plagadas de monstruos ¿debían entrar allí?. Un poco frustrado musitó que sería más fácil para los dos si Sephiroth le devolviera el arma ya que, sin ella, no era de gran ayuda... sin embargo a pesar de ello estaba impaciente por entrar. Quería saber más sobre su familia y el pasado que había olvidado...

—¿Por ahí? —señaló una de las entradas con la cabeza.

Sephiroth respondió afirmando mientras invocaba a masamune, que se materializó en su mano izquierda rodeada por un leve resplandor. Era una materia. Vincent no lo había notado hasta ahora, pero a cada minuto que pasaba la sangre Cetra en Sephiroth parecía manifestarse con mayor claridad ante sus ojos.

—Irás por delante —De esa forma podré protegerle mejor, pensó para sí el ex general en cuanto ingresaron en la cueva, ni bien avanzaron un trecho en su interior, esta, comenzó a dividirse en oscuros e innumerables pasajes.

Una de las ventajas de tener mako en el organismo era que la visión y los otros sentidos mejoraban mucho, algo bastante útil en situaciones como esta. En silencio, siguieron avanzando en la oscuridad de la caverna, ya comenzaban a rodearles los molestos habitantes de sus túneles, a pesar de ser numerosos no representaban un problema, ya que si no le era posible maniobrar la espada por la estrechez de algunos sectores, Sephiroth cargaba con materias que utilizaba con demasiada facilidad para defenderles.

Vincent a su vez echó a andar todo lo rápido que el terreno se lo permitía. No quería que Sephiroth tuviese que retrasar la marcha sólo por él... Hasta su afinado oído llegaba el sonido de la respiración de las criaturas que les estaban acechando a cada paso. Sus demonios gritaban pidiendo su sangre. Estaban deseando pelear con alguien; los monstruos, Sephiroth... Pero aún, aunque con dificultad, podía controlarlos. El problema era Chaos... aunque por suerte, parecía estar "tranquilo" hoy...

Recorrieron las aberturas por varias horas, y numerosos monstruos no cesaron de atacarles, cuando se atrevían, llegaban a embestir en manada. En lo posible, el albino trataba de no matarlos para no dejar un rastro de cuerpos detrás, sólo heridas o cortes lo suficientemente profundos como para alejarlos o en último caso, para que muriesen en otro sitio.

El recorrido, tal y como Sephiroth lo recordaba, era más que abrupto, cuando era necesario escalar y el espacio se lo permitía, desplegaba el ala derecha y sujetaba a Vincent por la cintura para elevarle hasta algún saliente superior, el moreno se incomodaba un poco y parecía algo molesto cuando le liberaba, pero no protestaba ya que, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sephiroth, al que parecía agradarle mucho esto, utilizó el mismo procedimiento para cruzar los profundos despeñaderos que irrumpían su paso y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar el enfado de su compañero de viaje.

Vincent trataba de ayudar lo más posible y se hacía a un lado para dejar espacio al ex general cuando con un barrido de la katana, hería a numerosas bestias haciendo que huyesen aterradas de vuelta a sus cubiles. Todo sería más fácil si tuviera una pistola... Podría ayudarle y tardaríamos menos en cruzar este lugar. bufaba pero suavemente para evitar que Sephiroth lo percibiera Además, resulta bastante incómodo que él me _proteja_ todo el tiempo. Y más aún que me sujete por la cintura, cosa que parece divertirle bastante... pensaba con algo de fastidio el pistolero, tratando de zafarse de los brazos del ex general.

Después de interminables horas de caminata y lucha, afuera comenzó a anochecer, mientras tanto en la cueva el aire se iba poniendo denso y caliente, arribaron a unas pequeñas termas ubicadas en la parte superior de una especie de amplias columnas de piedra, rodeadas por profundos barrancos, por los que transitaban afluentes de lava. Toda la zona era tan accidentada que los monstruos casi no aparecían por allí. Con algunas materias Sephiroth se deshizo de los pocos que sobrevolaban el sector, después de semejante jornada un pequeño descanso no les caería mal, o así lo supuso el albino, además necesitaba un baño, el descuido personal no era parte de su personalidad.

Estuvo a punto de asir a Vincent por la cintura nuevamente, para llevarlo hasta la orilla de las termas, pero él se negó, buscó una forma un poco menos humillante de cruzar y prefirió sujetar a Sephiroth por los hombros y a sus espaldas, evitando que le rodease con el brazo. Cuando llegaron a la parte superior de la columna más ancha, el pistolero se soltó antes de descender y cayó livianamente sobre el margen de roca que rodeaba el pequeño estanque natural.

En cuanto sus pies rozaron el suelo, saltó hacia delante y ahuyentó a un par de monstruos con los puños, haciéndolos caer a los despeñaderos de lava. Nunca había tenido demasiada fuerza, pero sabía donde golpear para causar graves daños... Sephiroth simplemente se limitó a sonreír ante tal despliegue, era obvio que su acompañante no quería aparentar ser una damisela en peligro.

Sin decir nada, Sephiroth descendió suavemente mientras el ala desaparecía de su espalda, colocó la mochila contra una piedra y se inclinó para retirarse las botas. Estaba muy caliente allí y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo por la humedad, se quitó el gabán y la camiseta de Soldado con algo de dificultad, mientras lo hacía percibió que Vincent le observaba, pero, al cruzar miradas este alejó los ojos como avergonzado. Sephiroth sonrió complacido y mantuvo la mirada fija en él mientras se quitaba los pantalones, cuando terminó se sumergió en el agua para lavar su esbelto cuerpo.

Cuando Vincent vio que el ex general se quitaba la ropa para darse un baño. Observó su torso durante unos segundos, sorprendido por los efectos del mako sobre su cuerpo. Era casi perfecto... ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar del hijo de Lucrecia? Fue en ese momento que Sephiroth levantó la mirada y le encontró observándole. Qué vergüenza... ¿Qué habrá pensado de mí...? caviló Vincent ya un poco perturbado y más aún al percibir que el ex general continuó desvistiéndose sin dejar de mirarle descaradamente. A veces resulta tan irritante... Vincent sacudió la cabeza y apoyo la espalda contra una piedra, observando distraídamente el leve vapor que se alzaba sobre el agua caliente. Parece tener una temperatura estupenda...

Mientras el agua escurría por su abdomen se aproximó a la orilla izquierda, para estar más cerca de Vincent y se sentó mirándole con algo de picardía y una leve sonrisa, recargó la espalda contra el borde redondeado extendiendo los brazos hacia los costados, reclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para descansar un instante, el agua estaba deliciosa.

—¿No vienes? —instigó al pistolero en voz baja y con un tono sugerente.

Vincent le miró sorprendido. Es lo mismo que le dije en la tienda, pero yo no tenía esa expresión tan desvergonzada... Frunció el ceño, tratando de averiguar si Sephiroth se estaba burlando otra vez o si sólo era una proposición más o menos amable. La verdad es que un baño caliente me ayudaría a relajarme un rato y disminuiría mi sensación de cansancio pero... No me hace ninguna gracia desnudarme y compartir la "bañera" con él. Y menos después de lo que pasó en la tienda... No quiero que vuelta a ocurrir. Pero por otro lado... tal vez Sephiroth me contase algo más sobre mi pasado si me sentara con él... estaba indeciso sin embargo su sentido común había activado sus alarmas en el inconsciente, así que prefirió responder

—No gracias. —Nunca pensó que le costaría tanto rechazar su ofrecimiento... Se sentó cerca del borde, se desabrochó el abrigo y abrió un poco el cuello de su camisa, tratando de hacer los movimientos lo menos evidentes posibles para el general que recostaba su cabeza en el borde cercano a él. Hace mucho calor aquí... pensó mientras sentía como su piel se humedecía debajo de su ropa.


	10. Chapter 10 calor

RECUERDAME

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VII son propiedad de Square Enix.

Warning: Esta historia es Yaoi, si no te gusta el género o no sabes lo que el término significa ¡no la leas!, agradeceré infinitamente todos los reviews, escríbanme please.

Mi betareader: Sara Casanovas, los agradecimientos también a ella por su duro trabajo. I love you Sara!

Capítulo 10 Calor

"—_No gracias. "_

Es tan entretenido incomodar a Vincent piensa el ex general, no puede evitar sonreír ante su terquedad, con ese abrigo y encima el cuello alto de la camisa de cuero tan característica en él, debe sentirse sofocado, sin embargo el pistolero continúa resistiéndose a tomar un baño…

—Saldremos de las cuevas mañana por la tarde… ¿planeas continuar con esa ropa sudada por otro día más?

Le pregunta en tono mordaz, abre los ojos y con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás la gira levemente para regalarle una mirada profunda y una leve sonrisa.

—El viaje se hará más largo si los monstruos nos siguen el rastro tan fácilmente.

El rastro... cómo no pensé en ello… se reprochó el moreno, el cansancio le tenía atontado, aunque siempre le intrigó cómo los monstruos se atrevían a acercarse a alguien que olía a demonio y a muerte… obviamente Chaos tenía algo que ver y hacía que las bestias ignorasen el peligro...

Con un leve suspiro supone que tendrá que hacer lo que Sephiroth dice, pero, ¿acaso el ex general le estaba coqueteando? todas esas miradas le daban mala espina. Si vamos a pasar aquí la noche, tendré tiempo suficiente para darme un baño. Tal vez pueda esperar a que Sephiroth se acueste. Lo que menos me apetece ahora es quitarme la ropa delante de él... piensa serio tratando de evitar la incomodidad del momento.

Sephiroth entre tanto y completamente despreocupado, se pone de pie nuevamente, el agua escurre con suavidad por sus muslos y cabello mientras se aproxima a la bolsa de la que extrae una materia y una pequeña poción. Con ambas forma una burbuja de agua en la que sumerge su ropa, de esa manera quedará limpia en un instante, vierte unas gotas en el estanque para lavar su cabello, entra en el nuevamente y haciendo el ademán de lavar sus hombros con el agua clara, comenta en voz baja.

—Pensé que querías seguir platicando, pero si ya no te interesa… —Eleva las cejas indiferente mientras mira a Vincent de reojo.

—Aún me interesa seguir hablando —interrumpe Vincent inquieto y se acerca un poco más a la orilla en la que está el general— ¿Es que los Soldier no pueden hablar y bañarse a la vez? —añade molesto en tono irónico aunque sin expresión en el rostro.

ja—Sí pueden —le responde el albino bajando la cabeza y riendo para sí, antes de voltearse para mirarle fijamente con una sonrisa mordaz plasmada en el rostro.

— Pero este Soldier desea que le mires a la cara cuando te hable esta vez.

Vincent le mira por el rabillo del ojo. Parece que le ha molestado lo último que he dicho. Bueno, —se encoge de hombros—supongo que ya era hora de devolverle algún _golpe__..._

Sin embargo antes que pueda concluir sus propios pensamientos un rápido movimiento a su izquierda le sobresalta. Vuelve la cabeza bruscamente y echa mano a la cartuchera (vacía), en un intento de protegerse contra un posible ataque, pero no es lo bastante rápido para evitar los brazos de Sephiroth que, en lugar de golpearle, rodean su cintura y le atraen sin que pueda resistirse.

Sin previo aviso, el ex general se lanza hacia él ágilmente y tomándole con ambos brazos le sumerge en el estanque, rodeándole en un abrazo para evitar que choque con el fondo o con alguna roca del borde. Después de bañarle completamente le incorpora hasta sentarle en medio de sus piernas cruzadas en loto.

Vincent, durante unos segundos, no es capaz de respirar ni de ver nada, hasta que Sephiroth le saca del agua caliente con una carcajada. El moreno completamente empapado, daba boqueadas en busca de aire intentando superar la sorpresa.

—Jajaja, así está mejor —Sephiroth reía de buena gana sujetando los brazos y el torso de Vincent firmemente contra su pecho evitando que escapase.

—¡No tiene ninguna gracia! —exclama tan molesto como mojado— ¡Suéltame! —se retuerce entre sus manos, tratando de librarse del general, sin poder evitar preguntarse, ¡¿Qué son esas confianzas? Maldita sea ¡¿Y por qué estoy tan nervioso?

La exclamación de Vincent junto a su expresión, avivan las risas de Sephiroth que le abraza con más fuerza, sin embargo pasado un instante, decide aplacar rápidamente sus carcajadas para no intensificar el enojo del pistolero, y dice, esta vez en un tono serio.

—Ja… me encanta verte así.

Le sujeta fuertemente con un solo brazo mientras con el otro despeja los oscuros cabellos mojados de su rostro para verle a los ojos.

Vincent frunce el ceño y sisea, entre jadeos, un molesto y casi inaudible "¡Pues no sé qué tiene de particular!" al momento, gira enérgicamente el rostro evitando el roce.

—Platicaré contigo una vez te quites esa ropa y me acompañes, de otro modo tendré que quitártela yo y no creo que te agrade recorrer el resto del camino en jirones —le dice seriamente con un leve tono de mandato, mientras afloja su abrazo para dejar que Vincent se ponga de pie. Al instante sonríe descaradamente entre divertido y ladino, la jornada fue agotadora pero todo esto le puso de muy buen humor.

Como Sephiroth le asegura, que si no se desnuda, él mismo lo hará personalmente. Vincent se sonroja hasta que sus mejillas adquieren el mismo color de la bandana que lleva en la frente y se agarra del abrigo con fuerza envolviéndose nerviosamente en él. No puede creer hasta donde llega el descaro del tipo que tiene por _compañero_. Conociéndole, es muy capaz de destrozarme la ropa con sus propias manos... Por un momento se imagina al ex general despedazando sus pantalones... Sacude la cabeza tratando de no pensar en más tonterías y suspira. Si tengo que quitarme la ropa prefiero hacerlo yo antes que lo haga por la fuerza

Incorporándose ágilmente para evitar el contacto íntimo por más tiempo, le da la espalda y desliza el gabán, luego se quita la camisa, desabrochando rápidamente todos los seguros con los que intenta protegerse. Creo que ella sola tiene más agua que todo el estanque... piensa en silencio, la sacude como puede y la deja sobre una piedra de la orilla para que se seque. Lo que menos le apetece ahora es seguir el viaje con la ropa empapada, pero tampoco quiere ningún favor del ex general, así, descarta pedir prestada alguna materia para ocuparse de ella.

Después hace lo mismo con los cinturones y las botas de Soldier, duda por un instante pero se desabrocha los pantalones, tratando de evitar el rubor que amenaza con colorear su rostro. Vuelve la cabeza despacio para mirar a Sephiroth y confirmar sus sospechas; le está mirando y al parecer no piensa dejar de hacerlo hasta que termine de quitarse todo. Sin poder evitarlo se pregunta por qué diablos le gustará tanto hacerle sentir incómodo...

Se encoje de hombros en un intento por disipar la vergüenza y se desviste con calma. No piensa comportarse como una doncella asustada ni nada por el estilo. Avanza hacia donde está él y se sienta a su lado, dejando una distancia de un metro aproximadamente.

—¿Y bien? Ya he hecho lo que querías...

o – o – o

Sephiroth observa atentamente mientras Vincent se desnuda, el cuero de su ropa parece adherirse a su piel y le cuesta un poco de trabajo deshacer todos esos cinturones, cuanto quisiera ayudarte…un simple corte de masamune y… el albino cierra los ojos un segundo para evitar divagar más, vuelve a fijar la mirada en él, su cuerpo es tan delgado y pálido… se ve perlado por el agua que aún se escurre de su cabello, su piel parece tan suave como la recuerda, querría constatarlo con el tacto, pero no sería muy apropiado.

Recorre con los ojos cada centímetro, está casi igual que la última vez que estuvimos juntos El verle así le trae recuerdos muy vívidos que embriagan sus sentidos, es tan hermoso, quizá un poco más delgado… pero aún así su cuerpo le parece perfecto, frágil y sin marca, excepto por… …al observarle atentamente, nota por un segundo, mientras Vincent se gira para escurrir su ropa, la cicatriz blancuzca que dejó el balazo de Hojo en su pecho, cerca del corazón, casi la había olvidado, al parecer aún es la única marca que quedó del pasado tormentoso que Vincent vivió en las manos del maníaco, aunque las demás… Sephiroth sabe perfectamente que están ahí, Vincent las lleva por dentro al igual que él mismo hace con las suyas. Sus marcas, son borradas instantáneamente por las células de Jénova y gracias a Chaos, Vincent perdió las suyas en su primera transformación…al parecer el demonio continuó borrándoselas todos estos años…lo mismo hizo con su brazo… lo regeneró y quitó segmentos de su pasado en común junto con las cicatrices que se llevó.

De cierta forma, es también por la influencia del demonio que ninguna marca de la edad toca el cuerpo del pistolero… al pensar en ello, vienen a la mente del general inevitables recuerdos de su niñez, no son del todo agradables, así que sacude la cabeza imperceptiblemente y sonríe cuando Vincent vuelve el rostro en su dirección.

Le ve mirarle antes de quitarse el pantalón y el sonrojo en el pálido rostro del pistolero parece incrementarse, muy a su pesar.

Entra en el estanque y se aproxima para sentarse a su lado, a una distancia que al ex general, le parece excesiva.

—Gracias —dice el albino mientras se aproxima al moreno, casi hasta chocar sus hombros, no puede dejar de mirarle, sus sentimientos por él parecen retornar con más fuerza.

Al escuchar el agradecimiento, Vincent levanta la cabeza y le mira sorprendido. No esperaba esa muestra de amabilidad por su parte. Parece que Sephiroth es mucho más de lo que aparenta. Hasta podría ser un buen hombre si quisiera... sin embargo, esos pensamientos tardan poco en esfumarse cuando el ex general se acerca tanto que puede notar el calor de su cuerpo a través de su piel, pegada a la mía... piensa algo turbado y suspira exasperado. Creo que es la única persona que conozco capaz de sacarme de mis casillas de esta manera...

—Mm… hasta que parte de tu historia llegué… —dice Sephiroth pensativo y serio en voz baja, fingiendo olvido, mientras sigilosamente extiende el brazo derecho sobre la roca para rodear al moreno, aún sin tocarle, con un movimiento rápido le quita la bandana carmesí que lleva en la cabeza, liberando sus cabellos mojados que caen en desorden enmarcando su rostro. Sonríe contento con su trabajo y se dispone a seguir la plática.

Vincent desvía la mirada pero no se aparta. Sabe que es una batalla perdida... Al sentir que de un tirón le quita la bandana de la frente, contiene la sorpresa y dice gravemente.

—No te tomes tantas confianzas. —Pero su voz suena más a una protesta, que sabe será ignorada, que a una réplica airada, así que continúa.

—Dijiste que encerraron a Chaos en un cuerpo humano y que una Crescent debía ser sacrificada en cada generación... —Rememora y escucha expectante, aunque intuye que no le va a gustar el resto de la historia...


	11. Chapter 11 danza

RECUERDAME

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VII son propiedad de Square Enix. Ion es creación mía sólo para este fic.

Mi betareader: Sara Casanovas, los agradecimientos también a ella por su duro trabajo. I love you Sara!

Hisana y Tsuki-lulu: Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y atención a este fic que tarda tanto…(gomen _), ojalá este capítulo les guste, trataré de apresurarme con el siguiente que estoy segura aguardarán ansiosas X3, gracias de nuevo y espero seguir leyendo sus opiniones que me animan a seguir.

Capítulo 11 danza

"—_No te tomes tantas confianzas."_

Sephiroth sonríe sutilmente ante la protesta del pistolero ignorándola por completo, se arrima más aún si es posible, entrecierra los ojos y baja la cabeza hasta buscar apoyo en el hombro izquierdo de su compañero. Se siente tan cómodo y tranquilo a su lado…

/¡Lo hace a propósito!/ piensa Vincent y le dirige una enfurecida mirada de reojo aunque, como esperaba, no surte ningún efecto. El albino actúa de forma extraña, a Vincent le cuesta asimilar sus acciones con la imagen que guarda de él en su mente, claro que, haciendo memoria, la persona que en realidad conoció y que perseguía con Cloud no era más que un clon… tal vez por ello no recuerda nada parecido en su conducta previa pero, es tan diferente… hasta parece otra persona. Se pregunta si en verdad se trata del general que una vez intentó destruir el planeta… si este es su verdadero temperamento, se le hace muy difícil predecir sus acciones o siquiera imaginar lo que pretende y eso es peligroso. Debe tener más cuidado, tampoco desea mostrarse perturbado ante su contacto, eso no sería bueno, pero... le confunde ese proceder y debido a que sus esfuerzos por alejarse parecen vanos, decide ignorar la cercanía aunque supone que no terminará de acostumbrarse a ella.

Sephiroth mientras tanto se entretiene acariciando la bandana entre sus largos dedos y comienza el relato mirando al vacío, recuerda nítidamente las imágenes que se reprodujeron ante sus ojos mientras estaba en el lifestream.

—Con el tiempo los Valentine se fueron reduciendo en número hasta quedar una única familia. En generaciones previas, llegaron a creer que si la línea de sangre desaparecía Chaos volvería a la tierra, pero el demonio se las ingeniaba para mantener la estirpe en situaciones de riesgo o cualquier cosa que amenazara la continuidad de tu sangre, llegó a propiciar el nacimiento de cuatrillizos en épocas de plaga e impidió el suicidio o la muerte de alguno de los miembros cuando fue necesario, de más está decir, que una vez poseído un cuerpo, este no podía destruirse salvo por efecto del mismo demonio…

Vincent escucha en silencio con el seño fruncido y la mirada perdida en algún punto indeterminado de la oscuridad mientras le relatan la historia de la extinción de su familia a causa de la maldición, todo es tan nuevo que parece un cuento, la narración de la vida de alguien más. La sensación que le produce es confusa, imprecisa y hasta llega a irritarle el saber que ignoraba todo hasta hoy. ¡Era su propia historia! Por Gaia ¿cómo había vivido tanto tiempo ignorando todo eso?, sin embargo al escuchar que Sephiroth prosigue entiende que no es momento de auto reproches.

=En el tiempo de tu padre, la familia estaba muy desgastada —continúa Sephiroth— era en su mayoría conformada por ancianos. Tu abuela murió muy joven al dar a luz a tu tío Ion, tu abuelo murió años después en un accidente y aunque a la muerte de tu abuelo, el contenedor que le precedía, todos esperaban que el demonio se instalase en el primogénito, tu padre Grimoire, en esa época cayo muy enfermo y su hermano menor Ion que apenas tendría cuatro años tuvo que cargar con la maldición. Tu padre siempre se culparía por eso e intentaría todas las formas a su alcance para anularla.

=Posteriormente se sabría que Ion era estéril y no podía tener descendencia, por ello, era obvio que el siguiente en heredar a Chaos sería alguno de sus sobrinos. Grimoire que no deseaba eso para sus hijos y quería salvar la vida de su hermano, una vez Lucrecia cumplió los quince años e Ion se negó a recibirla como sacrificio, pidió a Hojo que con sus influencias le llevase a otro continente para estudiar a su lado una forma de regresar al demonio a su origen.

Vincent entrecierra los ojos levemente al oír que fue su propio padre el que le pidió ayuda a Hojo, pero no se atreve a interrumpir a Sephiroth porque, aunque no tiene pruebas de que lo que dice sea cierto, de alguna manera sabe que el general no podría mentirle y menos en algo como esto… lo más extraño era que no podía explicar porque confiaba tanto en sus palabras.

=Hojo por su parte, como sabes, siempre fue un hombre astuto y adelantado pero a pesar de toda su capacidad e inteligencia, muy superior al promedio, debido a su línea de nacimiento, nunca podría acceder al poder que siempre persiguió. En el pasado, una vez la casta de los Hojo se hizo del imperio, pactaron que sólo la familia principal (en ese tiempo la línea más poderosa) y sus descendientes, accederían al puesto mayor, las demás estarían a su servicio hasta la desaparición de la estirpe. Hojo desafortunadamente para él, nació de una línea secundaria, así que por más capaz que fuese, nunca dejaría de ser un sirviente. Eso le enfurecía y por ello se forzaba a superarse constantemente. Dada su notable inteligencia, fue beneficiado con estudios en el extranjero desde su niñez y con su influencia pudo llevarse a Grimoire e Ion consigo sin levantar sospechas. Una vez allí, ayudó a Grimoire a especializarse en estudios que este inició en Wutai con ayuda de los familiares del antiguo emperador. Como Hojo ansiaba desde un principio controlar a Chaos decidió seguir "ayudando" a tu padre. Los ancianos Valentine se opusieron al viaje en un principio, pero como conocían el peso que debía cargar Grimoire y su descendencia al final cedieron y dejaron todo a su criterio. —Sephiroth se detiene un instante al sentir un respingo en su interlocutor—.Quizá deba detenerme —dice con un leve tono de pregunta sin moverse de su lugar, era demasiada información para ser asimilada de un tirón y era obvio que algunos detalles, en especial los que involucrasen a Hojo, no serían los más agradables de oír para Vincent.

/Así que mi padre ya buscaba una cura bajo el favor del antiguo emperador…/ pensó Vincent, /por lo visto los lazos con esa familia debieron ser muy fuertes para continuar aún después de tanto tiempo, a pesar de ello, no fueron suficientes…/ Vincent se sentía frustrado por el hecho de que su padre tuviese que recurrir al psicópata de Hojo para salvarle, sin embargo no podía criticar el deseo de su padre por librar a su familia de Chaos, era una lástima que Grimoire ignorase las verdaderas intenciones de Hojo, sin embargo, no era algo extraño considerando la habilidad de Hojo para el engaño.

—No, por favor, continúa, necesito saberlo todo —dice Vincent serio y determinado, Sephiroth por su parte responde con un leve movimiento de cabeza y prosigue como se le pidió.

—Lucrecia que no quería separarse de tu tío, debido a su edad y por oposición familiar estaba obligada a quedarse. Los Crescent siempre habían sobreprotegido mucho a la niña por la capacidad extraordinaria que demostró desde su nacimiento: crear materias, algo no visto desde hacía muchas generaciones. Hojo, quien conocía muy bien sobre la línea de sangre de Lucrecia, comenzó a indagar y haciéndose amigo de ella descubrió sus habilidades especiales, posteriormente por intermedio de la niña y las conexiones entre los Crescent y los Valentine, logró entablar relación con tu padre con quien colaboró en diversas pruebas para Ion. Conforme pasaban tiempo juntos, ganó la confianza de Grimoire gracias a la audacia de sus experimentos, los que tu padre consideraba en beneficio de su hermano. Debido a esta "dedicación" también consiguió convertirse en una especie de consejero y mejor amigo para Lucrecia, llenó la cabeza de la muchacha con hipótesis para salvar la vida de Ion a base de ciencia, ella se lo creyó todo y cuando tu padre y él decidieron llevarse a Ion, ella enamorada, le pidió ayuda y obedeció de inmediato cuando éste le sugirió un matrimonio nominal para liberarse del control de su familia. Hojo sabía muy bien que esta boda no le daría prestigio, pero podía en parte ser beneficiosa para él por los conocimientos que podría obtener de la joven y de su don. Lucrecia aceptó, se casaron, Hojo se llevó a su esposa y los Crescent, la expulsaron de la familia, rompiendo lazos con ella definitivamente.

Vincent palidece al saber lo ocurrido con Lucrecia, era obvio que ella era mucho mayor que él, sin embargo la amó desde el primer momento. Desde ese entonces hasta hoy, ignoraba que su matrimonio fuese tan antiguo y mucho más los motivos que lo habían originado, en un rincón de su mente sentía celos por su tío y el amor que ella sentía por él, no obstante toda la historia había sido tan terrible… con Hojo aprovechando el tierno amor de la muchacha y el macabro futuro que tuvo que vivir en sus manos… las palabras del ex general no hacían sino traerle más culpa, ya la sintió cuando trataba de no seducir a la mujer casada de la que se enamoró… pero… dejarla en manos de Hojo… actualmente y a la vista de todo lo acontecido y por más que la moral en ese entonces le dijera lo contrario, renunciar a ella no había sido lo mejor para nadie.

—Una vez en Midgar, Grimoire debía regresar constantemente a Wutai en busca de muestras biológicas e información para proseguir los estudios, en una de sus expediciones por bosques inhóspitos, conoció a una anciana que identificó como descendiente directa de los antiguos Ancients, ella intuyó marcas de la maldición en tu padre y él abatido, le confesó que se había casado en secreto y que tenía un hijo que podía heredar al demonio. En esa ocasión la anciana pidió a tu padre que ambos, tú y tu madre, fueseis trasladados a su cabaña oculta en esos perdidos bosques y ofreció cuidarles, tu padre accedió debido a su imposibilidad por llevaros con él a Midgar. A su partida la anciana le proporcionó información muy antigua para la fabricación de una materia que controlase a Chaos. Una vez en Midgar, Grimoire facilitó esta información a Lucrecia, quien en los años siguientes, intentó crear la protomateria en repetidas ocasiones todas sin éxito.

/Así que por eso recuerdo haber vivido en el bosque durante algunos años... Esa mujer... me gustaría saber algo más sobre ella, pero ahora no es el momento de preguntar por eso/ musita en silencio el pistolero escuchando atentamente.

—Los experimentos prosiguieron constantes en los laboratorios del extranjero, pero a los treinta y dos años Ion estaba muriendo. En uno de sus últimos viajes a Wutai, Grimoire, que presentía cercana la muerte de su hermano, decidió buscarles. Para ese entonces, ya tenías cerca de nueve años y como todos los Valentine, habías nacido con ojos rojos indicando la espera por la herencia de tu familia, una vez el demonio ingresara en el cuerpo del niño elegido, los demás niños que hubiesen nacido en esa generación perderían este color y sólo lo conservaría el maldito. En tu caso no había más niños.

Vincent eleva levemente las cejas, para luego fruncir el ceño en congoja /así que esa era la explicación de por qué algunos Valentine nacimos con los ojos carmesí/. Siempre tuvo curiosidad por ello, pero ignoraba que se tratase de una marca de la maldición. /Jh, qué apropiado.../ bufó para sí tristemente.

—El día en que Ion murió, Hojo organizó un último intento por hacerse con Chaos, uniendo magias antiguas, el poder de Lucrecia, los conocimientos que Grimoire había acumulado y todos los procedimientos científicos a su alcance, pero falló, le dio más poder a Chaos que se liberó por un instante y como ya tenía bastante fuerza debido a que no había recibido sacrificio en esa generación, tomó la vida de tu padre y casi también la de Hojo si Lucrecia no hubiese intervenido usando el arquetipo de protomateria que logró crear. Hojo sintió la muerte ese día y tanto poder le fascinó irremediablemente para el resto de su vida. /Miserable, eso era lo único que le importaba… / piensa el ex general con rabia que no exterioriza de forma alguna.

Cuando Sephiroth llega a la parte del "incidente" en el laboratorio Vincent se siente aún mas dolido, no puede evitar que el lúgubre pensamiento /ojalá Chaos hubiese acabado con Hojo ese día/ cruce por su mente, pero no se atreve a decirlo en voz alta ya que, según conoce, Hojo fue el padre biológico de Sephiroth y aunque duda que el ex general tenga algún sentimiento hacia este, a no ser repulsión, prefiere reservarse los comentarios inapropiados, no sirve de nada lamentarse por algo que no ocurrió. Aunque no puede creer que fuese Lucrecia la que le salvó, debió ser un error, quizá no quería salvarle a él… o al menos eso quería creer…

—Ion murió al igual que tu padre, Hojo juzgó perdido a Chaos, la materia que Lucrecia creó para extraer al demonio se destruyó. Después de tantos fracasos, Hojo planeó al menos conservar a Lucrecia para experimentar con ella y obtener su capacidad para crear materias. Sin embargo antes de llevar a cabo su plan, Lucrecia desesperada por la pena y culpándose por la muerte de Grimoire, le contó a su esposo el secreto que tu padre le había confesado, la existencia de un último Valentine escondido en algún lugar de Wutai, así como el temor de que el niño pudiese haber heredado la maldición. Todo el panorama mejoró para Hojo y ante las suplicas de su esposa, movió sus conexiones en Wutai y comenzó tu búsqueda, todo al margen de su familia a la que no deseaba involucrar por miedo a que le quitasen lo que consiguiera, esto retrasó el proceso, sin embargo Hojo había decidido que Chaos era un proyecto personal y no deseaba a nadie innecesario involucrado.

Aunque Vincent se negaba a creer que fue Lucrecia la que acabó delatando su ubicación a Hojo y vendiendo el secreto que con tanto cuidado había mantenido su padre, la imagen de la mujer desesperada, confesando todo, no parecía tan inverosímil en su mente. Lucrecia muchas veces había pecado de ingenua y sería esa misma característica de su personalidad, la que posteriormente la hizo víctima del lunático.

—Por su gran potencial Hojo, había sido admitido recientemente en un proyecto de ShinRa al mando de Gast y a pesar de su deseo por el poder de Chaos, se produjeron eventos que demoraron aún más tu búsqueda, entre ellos el descubrimiento de Jénova. Hojo que estaba aún muy involucrado en el asunto de Chaos, influido por la información que tu padre le daba, creyó en un principio, que Jénova no era otra cosa que Omega, el segundo arma del planeta destinada a controlar a Chaos, por esta idea descuidó todo lo relacionado con el demonio, dejando a Lucrecia encargada de encontrarte.

—Al final ella… ¿me buscó sola? —pregunta Vincent.

—Así es —responde Sephiroth, pero antes que diga nada más, Vincent pide.

—Por favor continúa —/por lo visto no pudo encontrarme/, reflexiona para sí, después de todo el primer momento en que recuerda haberla visto, fue en la mansión ShinRa. Sephiroth por su parte, retoma el relato como le fue requerido

—Chaos que se había liberado con la muerte de Ion, habiendo absorbido la vida de tu padre, cruzó el mar en tu busca, esa misma noche tomó también la vida de tu madre y la de la anciana, ya que ambas habían intentado detenerle. — /La imagen de esa noche era oscura, con una luna llena cubierta por nubes espesas... / recuerda Sephiroth. —Es posible que no recuerdes nada en absoluto, ya que una vez el demonio tomó tu cuerpo, borró todas tus memorias del pasado. Al amanecer despertaste rodeado por dos cuerpos que enterraste sin saber a quienes pertenecían. Luego, viviste algo más de un año solo, escondiéndote en esa cabaña, sobreviviendo como podías, robando a los pocos viajeros que pasaban por el lugar o haciendo expediciones hasta los pueblos cercanos para obtener comida. ¿Lo recuerdas ahora?

El pistolero baja la cabeza abatido cuando el ex general menciona aquella triste mañana en que enterró a las dos mujeres. Efectivamente, no sabía quiénes eran, pero por alguna razón se sintió terriblemente apenado por haberlas perdido, como si con ellas, hubiese enterrado una parte de si mismo... Vincent calla mirando al vacío, Sephiroth prosigue.

—… Como la anciana que te había criado junto a tu madre durante esos últimos años, creía que los demonios no poseían a las niñas, te vestía como niña y siempre te llamó por el nombre de tu madre: Victoria… eras tan pequeño y encantador —Sephiroth declara con nostalgia al rememorar la imagen del pequeño Vincent en su mente.

/Victoria... así se llamaba... / piensa Vincent, Tal vez por eso llevaba una V bordada en un pañuelo de seda. Era su inicial...

—Según la anciana, debías usar el mismo nombre y vestir así para confundir al demonio cuando viniese a por ti, de esta forma terminaría tomando el cuerpo de tu madre por ser más fuerte, lo cual ambos sabemos era imposible, sin embargo tanto las creencias como el poder y sabiduría de la Ancient no fueron suficientes, al final sólo recordabas la inicial del nombre de tu madre… fue gracias a ello que obtuviste el tuyo, tu apellido lo conocerías mucho tiempo después. ¿Sabes a que me refiero verdad?

Vincent lo sabía, su apellido se lo daría Verdot, varios años más tarde, junto con la poca información que ShinRa guardaba de su padre… no obstante prefirió guardar silencio hasta que Sephiroth retomó el relato.

=Pasado el año, se extendieron rumores de una hermosa niña viviendo sola en el bosque, los chismes llegaron hasta un manejador de prostíbulos que fue a buscarte atraído por los cuentos sobre el color de tus ojos. El hombre, que te buscó durante meses, te atrapó y te llevó a la ciudad, donde creciste en la casa de citas más lujosa de Wutai. ¿La historia te suena familiar? —pregunta Sephiroth sin poder contener la mueca de satisfacción que adorna su rostro, su voz ya comenzaba a tomar matices provocativos mientras las imágenes se formaban en su mente.

Vincent, pasa por alto esta nueva pregunta sobre la casa de citas. Apenas recuerda nada de ese lugar, o prefiere no hacerlo, además lo poco que viene a su mente no es para nada asunto del general... Por unos segundos evoca una imagen de sí mismo vestido con un hermoso kimono de seda roja mientras una mujer le coloca pequeños adornos dorados en el pelo. Pestañea entre molesto y avergonzado, tratando de olvidar una suave melodía que acaba de recordar y que solía bailar cuando "trabajaba" en ese lugar...

Al sentir la turbación de Vincent, Sephiroth sonríe más ampliamente

—Allí te adiestraron junto a las mejores geishas del continente, eso lo debes recordar... además debido al lugar, te dejaron el cabello largo… lucías precioso con esas vestimentas y… Aunque eras un niño, bailabas muy bien...

Aprovechando la distracción que el mordaz comentario produce, Sephiroth levanta la cabeza para mirar desvergonzadamente el rostro de Vincent, le mira con descaro, directamente y eleva una ceja sonriendo complacido por el terrible sonrojo que adorna las facciones del pistolero. Aún sin concluir del todo su historia, gira su cuerpo para ponerse frente a él. Se sienta de lado y apoya el peso de su cuerpo sobre el brazo y mano izquierdas, formando un triangulo justo sobre las caderas de Vincent impidiendo que este se incorpore. Le mira cara a cara en las penumbras de la cueva, solo la tenue luz que emana del agua les ilumina, con las pupilas levemente dilatadas por la escasa iluminación, Sephiroth le observa detenidamente y prosigue en tono serio aunque seductor.

—¿Aún recuerdas como hacerlo?

/¡¿H-Hacer qué?/ piensa Vincent bastante perturbado pero sin responder.

—Tus movimientos durante la lucha te delatan… Me gustaría verte bailar alguna vez… —continúa Sephiroth.

A lo que la voz de Vincent suena ligeramente temblorosa pero convincente cuando replica:

—No siempre podemos tener todo lo que queremos. Termina la historia. Pero no te detengas en detalles "_innecesarios"..._

Sephiroth entrecierra los ojos y retira levemente el torso hacia atrás mostrando su sorpresa ante la respuesta.

—¿Es esa una orden? —dice en tono seco, mientras sus ojos centellean en la oscuridad, la distancia que separa sus rostros no es amplia y esa mirada no puede ser menos que amenazante.

—No me gustan las órdenes. —Aproxima su torso al de Vincent torciendo un poco la columna a la izquierda, poniendo más peso sobre su brazo de apoyo, gira el cuello y el rostro hacia la derecha con movimientos felinos, hasta encontrarse hablándole directamente al oído del exturco y con el cuidado de no conectar su pecho con el del hombre que tiene en frente, dice:

—Si es un pedido tendrás que formularlo de nuevo… —indica retomando el tono sugerente, mientras eleva su mano derecha, para asir el cabello oscuro entre sus dedos y sujetar el hombro de su interlocutor, evitando que se mueva hacia el lado contrario de sus labios entreabiertos, que bajan y se elevan por el lado derecho del esbelto cuello, aún sin tocar la piel, hacia el lóbulo.

=Y esta vez asegúrate que desee continuar —susurra dejando que su aliento, caliente la tez húmeda de Vincent.

o – o – o

Si te gustó el capítulo y quieres que continúe, deja review please :3


End file.
